I Still Haven't Forgotten
by dearalice
Summary: Bella's past comes back, but this time, she will be the one coming out on top.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have another story going on, but I couldn't get this off my mind for a while. When Will It End is still main priority, unless you ask for more of this. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

I remember that day so well; it was practically seared into my brain. I don't know what made me angrier; the fact that people could be so cruel, or that fact that I had so easily fallen for their prank.

I should have known that something was up. I was a nobody, no one wanted to associate with me. The only friend I really had was Jacob, and that was only because our dads were friends. Other than him, I was alone. He didn't go to the same school and even if he did, I doubt her would even _want_ to be my friend.

How could they be so cruel?

_Seven Years Ago_

I finally got out of gym class, how I hated that class. I weighed 203 pounds, gym and I did go well.

I on my way to my locker when I felt _her_ presence; we barely ever crossed paths, and when we did, it was usually on accident.

Her name was Alice Brandon. You never approached her, she approached you. You never look at her unless spoken to. You never cheat off her, she cheated off of you.

Even through all of that, I still loved her. She was the most beautiful person in the world and every time she smiled, it was as if another child in Africa was saved from starvation.

Of course I chose that moment to trip and drop all my books. I could hear the giggles coming from their direction and that only intensified my already red face. I looked up to see them all looking at me. Rosalie was whispering something into Alice's ear and Alice's face suddenly became annoyed. There was some sort of silent argument before Alice sighed and looked at me. She noticed my stare and smirked. Lauren pushed her in my direction and she giggled and waved off her hands before heading to me.

My face shot to the floor and I started picking up my books. Black ballet flats came into my view and I looked up to see Alice smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to say something as she bent down and helped me pick up my books, but nothing would come out.

"Hi there, I thought you could use some help. Bella, is it?" She smiled.

I just nodded and stared at her dumbly. She stood up with my books and held them out to me. I started to stand up, but thanks to my 203 pounds, it took me a while; you gotta love Twinkies.

I saw her try to hold in a laugh and shame washed over me. I took my books with a 'thank you' and started walking into class.

"Hey," she grabbed my arm. "I was wondering. Prom is in a week and I was thinking, maybe we could go… together." She looked down shyly.

"You want to go with me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course. I'm surprised that you haven't already been snatched up." She winked at me.

Here's the thing, everyone in the school knew that I was a lesbian. That was the reason I had absolutely no friends. In the seventh grade I had started to notice girls in a not so friendly way. I had no idea what was happening, so I did the only thing I could think of, I told Jessica. She was my best friend and I told her everything. That was mistake one.

A few days later, Mike came to me asking if it was true. I denied it at first, I mean, who wouldn't? Everyone kept urging me to tell the truth. It came to the point where people would surround me after school and try to get me to spit it out. After a week of questioning, I finally admitted it to Eric. That was mistake two.

After that confession, I noticed that I wasn't as well liked as I used to be. People would stare at me and whisper to each other. I ignored it, they were just acting weird. Someone caught my eye in eighth grade, Angela Weber. I wouldn't say I was in love with her, but she was my first actual crush. I was stupid enough to ask her on a date, to which she rudely denied. That was mistake three.

She moved away after that incident. I didn't see how it would make her so upset that she would move. I went into some sort of depression and decided it was best to eat away my worries. That was mistake number four.

No one liked me. I was fat, ugly, and a nerd. I was a social pariah and if you associated with me, that meant you had no friends as well.

I was snapped out of my trance when Alice shook my arm.

"So do you want to go with me?" She seemed slightly impatient.

"But I don't have a dress and I haven't made any plans…" She couldn't be serious.

"Oh don't worry, I already have everything ready. All you have to do is get a dress. I'm wearing a red dress just so you know." She smiled at me before turning around and walking back to her friends.

They all giggled and jumped up and down before heading out the door.

How could I have been so naïve?

…

A week later

…

The week had gone too fast and I found myself standing in front of my mirror, getting ready for the dance. My dress was long and black, but I didn't see how this color could make you look thinner. It took me a few stores to find a dress that actually fit; but then again, this barley made the cut.

I had still questioned why she asked me. At first I thought it was a joke, why would someone like her ask someone like me. First of all, she was straight. She had dated five guys in the last three years and I'm pretty sure it was all real. Second, she was beautiful. I was the complete opposite of her; anyone would think she was mentally unstable for asking me.

I finally put the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard the door bell ring. Charlie called me from downstairs and I took this as my cue to head on down.

I clumsily walked to the stairs to find Alice and Charlie looking up at me. Charlie wasn't all that surprised that my date was a girl, he knew about me when Angela's mom called him to tell him of his daughter's ways. He _was _surprised when I had told him it was Alice Cullen; I didn't blame him, I was surprised too.

Alice, as always, looked amazing. Her long black hair was set into big, beautiful curls and it framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a red, form fitting, floor length dress and I could barely see her turquoise heels from the edge of her dress. That's Alice for you, always trying to make a fashion statement. Her makeup looked professionally done and it made me feel even more self conscious as I remembered my own.

My traitorous feet made me stumble the first few steps; and as I reached the last step, I tripped over practically nothing and fell to my knees. I heard my dress rip on the side and immediately felt hot tears of shame fall down my cheeks.

Alice's petite form appeared before me and she attempted to help me up. Once on my feet, she hugged me to her and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, you look even sexier than before." I felt myself go weak at the knees, but overcame it and turned to my dad.

"I guess we'll be heading out." He smiled and nodded.

"Have fun Bells, you deserve it." He nodded toward Alice. "You take care of my girl."

I blushed at his words and turned to Alice. She looked slightly uncomfortable but nodded none the less.

"I will sir. Have a good night." She took my hand and pulled me outside.

"Are you ready to have a night to remember?" She smiled back at me as she opened the door for me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said right before she closed my door.

The car ride was mostly silent; a part from my heavy breathing as Alice stroked my thigh, getting dangerously close to a place I wanted her to be so badly.

We got to the hotel in Port Angeles. It was a wonder how the school got money to rent the place, but I put that thought aside as Alice spoke to me.

"Thank you so much for accepting my invitation. It means a lot to me." She leant forward and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me. I haven't felt this good in a while." I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

Her door was opened by a valet and she proceeded to exit. I followed suit and stepped into the night air. I felt air hit my exposed skin on my right side and I suddenly remembered.

Alice was by my side in a flash. "You look beautiful." She reassured me. "Everyone is going to be so jealous of me."

We proceeded to walk inside and follow the signs leading to the ballroom.

I could hear the bass of the music beating from the inside. I always wondered what it would be like to go to a dance. This was my first and only dance, and to say I was excited would be an understatement. I was here with the love of my life, she didn't know that of course, but it meant everything to me.

The doors opened for us and I was met with a dark room dimly lit with lights of various colors. There was a large dance floor in the center of the room, but only one third of it was occupied.

Alice saw her friends out of the corner of her eye and she pulled us to them. She first hugged Jasper Whitlock, her ex boyfriend, a little too long. They broke up two weeks ago, but apparently they are still very good friends. She hugged the rest of them and as she hugged Rosalie, I saw some sort of exchange. I chose to ignore it, thinking it was probably alcohol, everyone did that… right?

They all said hello to me and went back to talking amongst themselves. I felt slightly out of place since Alice was talking to them and I wasn't really invited into the conversation.

Alice noticed my discomfort and took me to the dance floor.

"I hope you dance because I _love _to dance!" She yelled over the music.

"I've never really been to a dance, this is my first." I yelled back.

She was starting to look uncomfortable again but I quickly went away, just like every other time.

"I'll guide you."

She took my hands in hers and led us through the crowd until we were roughly in the middle. She pulled me closer and started to guide my hips with hers to the music.

I got lost in her face as she looked away and smiled to everyone. Everyone else didn't exist at that point.

She caught me staring and smirked at me. She grabbed my hands and led me to another

"You were pretty good. Here, have something to drink." She grabbed me a drink and got one herself.

"You look beautiful." I murmured more to myself.

"Bella…" She sighed.

I looked up to meet her eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. It looked like she was having an argument with herself.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" I touched her arm.

She snapped back at me and smiled. "Yes thank you, Bella." She stood on her tip toes and put her mouth to my ear. "But I'll feel much better when I get you to the room I booked for us." Her voice was deep and full of lust. Just hearing it sent a jolt through my body.

I heard myself whimper and she chuckled.

"Come one Bella, we only have it till twelve." She led me to the doors and snuck us out.

The elevator was taking extra slow and Alice seemed slightly impatient. The light went off and there was a ding.

"Finally." She muttered before pushing us both inside.

My back pressed against the wall and her mouth was at my neck. I felt awkward for a moment. I mean, to anyone this would look weird. A beautiful fit girl was attacking a big fat girl; come on, my stomach barely let her reach my neck.

Her hands traveled up my sides until they reached my shoulders. She pushed herself up and whispered to me.

"Almost there." As if on time, the bell rung and the doors opened.

She dragged me out and ran with me to the room. Her hand wouldn't stop fidgeting and she tried to place the card in the slot, but it eventually went in.

I walked inside and the door immediately slammed.

"Alone at last." I turned around to see Alice leaning on the door with a smirk on her face. I didn't like it.

"Yep, I guess we are." I said, looking around the room.

"You aren't getting shy on me now, are you?" She giggled.

"No it's just… oh I don't know. I'm talking too much aren't I?" Oh god.

"Shh, just don't ruin this for me." She slowly stalked to me and brought me down to her level.

I bent my head down to kiss her, but she moved her head and went to my neck. I was getting frustrated, I wanted to kiss her. It was all I could think of since we got into the elevator. I failed to notice that we had been moving and I jumped up when I felt something against the back of my knees.

She pushed me down and climbed up to where she was straddling my waist. Her lips, once again, went straight to my neck. I grabbed the sides of her face and tried to force her lips to mine, but she slipped out.

"Strip." She said in low and sultry voice. She rolled off of me and waited for me to stand up.

I rolled onto my stomach so that I could easily push myself up.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew something was off, but I was stupid enough to ignore it.

"Go nice and slow for me, ok?" She lay back on the bed and crossed her legs.

I nodded and then proceeded to pull one strap down. Her face flashed different emotions, one being amusement. I started to pull the strap back up, but she shook her head and motioned for me to continue.

I dragged both of the straps down and grabbed the zipper. It took me a while to make it go down, but it did.

This was it. This was going to be the first time anyone would see this much of my body. I chose to get changed in the bathroom stalls in gym, not wanting anyone to see my stretch marks.

My dress fell to the floor and landed in a heap at my feet. I looked up to see her smile turn into a full blown grin, but she wasn't looking at me.

There was a drunken laugh from behind me and I turned around to see all of her friends hiding behind the couch laughing at me. What caught my attention the most was what was in Jasper's hand.

"That was great Ali baby. I got everything." He laughed, showing her the screen of the video camera he was holding.

Tears were immediately streaming down my face as the realization sunk. It was all a prank. Alice didn't like me; she was merely in this for the entertainment.

I turned to see her laughing in the bed and with her arms around her stomach. Jasper's body came into view as he plopped down onto the bed with Alice.

"You were amazing baby." They shared a long kiss before standing up and leaving the room, friends in tow. "Wait till the school sees this."

That was the last thing I heard from that night.

After the shock wore off, I slowly pulled my dress up. There was no point in hurrying up; no one was waiting for me. I didn't notice the people that walked past me in the hallways, and before I knew it, I was outside the hotel. I came just in time to see Alice's yellow sports car drive off into the highway.

The taxi ride home was forgotten as soon as I stepped out of the car and paid the driver. I ignored Charlie's questions about why I was home early. Nothing matter anymore.

I regretted wanting this to be a night to remember. All I wanted to do was forget this night ever happened.

.

.

.

I don't know what Charlie did to convince the faculty to let me skip graduation, but it worked. After I locked myself in my room for a few days, he demanded to know what happened. And I told him. I told him everything, but I made him promise not to tell. It would just make things worse.

I moved to Jacksonville for the summer to live with my mom. I didn't want to endure the whole summer locked in my room. I knew I was going to move to New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth, but I didn't feel right living in Forks anymore.

How could they have been so cruel?

…

Back to the Present

…

I felt one solitary tear fall down my cheek as I remembered that night. I quickly wiped it away. I didn't cry anymore, I was over them. They didn't control me anymore and I hope to never see their faces again.

… How could they have been so cruel?

**A/N: Should I continue? Or do you want me to go back to When Will It End? R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed to my story! I had no idea that it would have that great of a response, so I decided to post the next chapter up. I know this isn't as long as the last, but i couldnt put too mcuh in it. Enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I loved my job and all, but I hated my hours. Being a lawyer had its perks, but again, I hated waking up early. The pay was amazing and I haven't had to put up with annoying clients, so all was good.

I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I passed the mirror, not wanting to see the monster perched up on my head. I tried to rub the sleepiness off my eyes to get a better look at the shower knob, but it just wouldn't go away. I knew that I shouldn't have gone to that meeting last night.

I turned the water to the warmest degree and stepped in. I felt a slight burn as the water hit my back, but ignored it and continued to wash myself.

By the time I had washed my hair, I could feel myself becoming drowsy again and did the only thing I could do. I turned the knob the complete opposite direction and was blasted with ice cold water. My eyes shot open and I'm pretty sure my scream could be heard through the whole building.

My body instinctively ran out of the shower and looked for my towel. I quickly dried off my body and hair before setting the towel down and taking my place in front of the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked good. After a year of diet and exercise, my body transformed into something every girl would be jealous of. Thanks to all my friends in college, I was able to become the person I always dreamed of being. I did have to get some surgery done to get the excess skin off, but other than that, it was all me.

My arms were perfectly toned; not too much muscle, but not to skimpy. My thighs were well proportioned and you couldn't even see the stretch marks anymore, thanks to a few friends. And my stomach, how I loved my stomach; you could see the outlining of a six pack when I flexed, but it wasn't too much. I looked good.

All traces of my past were gone, except for that one video. After I left college, I went home and burned all my pictures. Yearbook pictures never mattered to me, my face was always a little too thin for my body so you could never really tell. But this one video, I would pay thousands of dollars just for it. Not that I would destroy it. No, that wouldn't be the case. It would be my most prized possession.

I checked my watch and realized I had to get ready for work. I loved Sundays, usually because I didn't have to tend to clients, but I can wear whatever I want. I hated formal attire so I usually dressed for comfort.

I chose my favorite boot cut jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I put my favorite tall suede boots over my feet and went back to the bathroom to get ready.

In college, I actually had friends. The summer before, I had lost a total of forty three pounds. I looked a lot better than before, but I still wasn't satisfied. I lost twenty six more pounds and kept it off. I now weigh 121 pounds during college and I'm loving it.

I straightened my hair and fixed my makeup before heading out. The office was just a few blocks away so I didn't feel the need to drive my car. The Starbucks came into view and I realized I forgot breakfast. Looking at my watch, I thought I could spare a few moments to get something.

The inside was filled with people like me trying to get something before going to work. I had to push my way through a few people before I got to the register. I young teenage boy was standing there excitedly, waiting for a customer.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" He rushed out.

I smiled at him before ordering. "Um could I get a double shot, one Splenda latte?" I took out my wallet as he rung up the total.

"That would be four dollars and thirty six cents. But I'll give you a discount for a date." He winked at me.

If only he knew. "Sorry, but I think I can manage," I handed him a ten. "Keep the change."

"Hey it was worth a try. Have a nice day." I laughed with him and turned to wait for my coffee.

I watched as the person behind the counter started to make my latte when I felt my Blackberry vibrate. The screen read Tanya and I immediately picked up.

"Bella? Oh my gosh, I have to tell you something." She screamed.

I giggled before answering."What, did Edward finally call you back?"

"I wish… but no. The boss just told me that you have that new case with Uley and Young." She sounded like she was jumping up and down.

"Um your gonna have to help me remember this one. I'm not sure which one that is." I smiled at the young girl who handed me my cup of coffee.

"It's the one you have been begging boss for since he announced it." I turned around just as she was explaining and bumped into someone, and I of course spilled my coffee all over myself.

"Shit." Man that stuff burns. I saw the coffee spill all over my white shirt. I couldn't hide this.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A pair of small hands shot out and started to wipe away the coffee. "This is my first day working here." Napkins suddenly appeared and she started wiping, dangerously close to my breasts.

"It's o…" I looked up at the employee and was struck speechless. Never in a million years would I ever imagine seeing her again. I never _did _want to see her again. "Hey Tanya, I'll call you later." I hung up before she could complain.

I stared at her as she continued to wipe my shirt.

"I'm really sorry. I just moved here a few days ago and this was the only job I could get. Please don't tell my boss. I know that this sounds unprofessional, but I really need this job." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'll pay for the shirt and the coffee, just please."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" I raised my eyebrow as a smile came onto my face.

"Umm I'm sorry but… Wait. Are you the owner?" Horror masked her face.

I noticed that her hands hadn't left my shirt and they were now partially resting on my left breast.

"No, I'm not. But I'm surprised you don't remember me." As a spur of the moment thing, I added. "It was, as you said, a night to remember." I smirked at her.

She looked at me as if I were crazy and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking…" She drifted off at the end. "Oh God."

She backed a few steps until she was backed into a table. A few things knocked down behind her and she apologized to the man seated there. She turned around slowly and eyed me up and down.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I nodded. "What happened to you?"

"What? Do I look bad?" I looked down at myself.

"No, I mean. You look amazing. It's just; I never thought I'd see you again. Not after…" She looked around herself and sighed. "This is embarrassing. It's the first time you see me and I'm working at Starbucks." She started tugging at her apron, looking anywhere but me.

"Well we've all had our share of embarrassing moments. You of all people should know that." I tried to sound as casual as I could.

"Bella…" She finally looked at me. "I know that no amounts of sorrys could make up for what we did to you… for what I did to you. We were just being j-. "

"Jerks? Yes I know." I looked at me watch. "Look I have to go, it was nice talking to you." I turned around before she could respond.

It took every ounce of self control to not look back. She still had this power over me and I had the urge to go and comfort her and tell her that it was all okay. Another side of me wanted to go and yell at her, to tell her how she ruined my life, but I restrained myself from both.

….

"Oh my gosh Bella. This is perfect. It's like someone has answered your prayers. You can finally get back at her." Tanya was jumping up and down with excitement right after I told her about my run in.

Tanya Denali, my college roommate, first girlfriend, co worker, and best friend. She was my second roommate after my first one found out I was gay. She said she wasn't a homophobe, but I knew better.

My sophomore year at college wouldn't have been what it was if Tanya wasn't there. She helped me make all my friends and for that, I would always be thankful. She was completely straight… except for a few months out junior year. After we broke up, we just laughed it off and continued on with our lives.

"I don't think I can get revenge on her. I think I-I fell in love with her again... She still looks amazing." I sighed happily, remembering what she looked like. "She cut her hair though, really short, but she looks even better."

"Stop! You are not going to pass up this opportunity." She had her game face on now. "Remember when we were in college? All you could think about was getting revenge." She grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "I wouldn't be your friend if I let you _not _do anything."

"I don't even know what to do." I looked at her helplessly.

"Well, that's the reason you have to bump into her again. You have to find a weakness. Her job could be a target, but getting her fired wouldn't do any good. Though if I were her, I would _pay_ someone to get me fired." She scoffed.

"Look Tanya, I just can't, maybe I should just let this go." I looked at the pencil in my hands and saw that it had magically broken.

"No, tomorrow you're going to go to Starbucks for the day. I'll take your place at work. You have to make her think you're her friend." She tugged at her hair. "But Bella, you are going to do this."

I sighed and thought. She was right. All I could think about for two years was getting revenge, but I never thought I would actually get the opportunity.

"I guess you're right, but what should I look for? There can't be anything wrong with her."

"A weakness, Bella. Something you can ruin for her that will make her life miserable. You have to find something important to her." She was starting to scare me with her intensity.

"So I have to meet with her tomorrow?"She nodded. "And I have to get her to talk to me?" She nodded. "And I have to get some dirt?" She nodded again.

"Can you come with me? Maybe that will help." I looked at her hopefully.

"No Bella, you are going solo on this one. I'll help you later, but if I come with you then it might seem too obvious." She started tapping her fingers against her collarbone. "You have to become friends with her."

"Fine. I have to get to work, and so do you." I turned around in my chair and pretended to do something.

"Mark my words Bella, you will do this, even if I have to drag you there myself." She left my office.

My encounter with Alice replayed in my head. She seemed so sincere when she apologized. Maybe it was a lost cause, people change.

NO! She will pay for what she did.

She will soon know that I still haven't forgotten.

**A/N:So there's the second chapter. I know that it might have moved a little fast, but I hate having to wait chapters until people actually meet, so I just let it happen. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I took some of your advice and made this chapter in Alice's POV. You don't really get to see that much of her life, just a little of what she feels. Hope you like it!**

Alice POV

I woke up to the sound of Jasper's loud snoring in my ear. I checked the clock on my night desk, 4:37.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

His arm was holding me to him, so much that I could barely get myself out. I not so gently threw his arm back onto the bed, hoping that he would wake up. No such luck. He snored even louder than before and grabbed my pillow to him, sighing happily.

I stumbled over our clothing covered floor to the bathroom. The light flicked on when I flipped the switch, but I could see that it would soon need to be changed. My reflection was non too pleasing, especially with my short hair sticking up in every direction.

Sighing, I turned the shower on and stepped in, hoping to get done before the hot water ran out.

My thoughts immediately went to my encounter with Bella yesterday. Of all people from high school, I had to run into her. She was a vision; I don't know how it happened, but it did. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a Victoria's Secret model. Her tight fitting clothes fit her very well and accentuated her curves in the most magnificent way. I'm pretty sure everyone would have thought twice before making fun of her back then, if they knew that she would look like this.

When I got home yesterday, I had been tempted to look at the video. I had never seen it, it didn't seem important to me. Jasper insisted keeping it all these years, saying it was a part of the good old days… The good old days, how I wish that that was the way it was now.

I jumped in surprise when I felt the water run cold. I hadn't even washed myself yet. I quickly lathered myself with soap and rinsed it off.

Jasper was awake by the time that I had dried myself up. I walked into out room and looked for my clothes for work. He was on the bed watching some type of sport, I'm not sure and I really didn't care.

"Hey, are you planning on going to that job interview?" I asked.

"Hmm… Oh no. I don't think that middle school history is a good job. I mean, all you do is babysit them. It's a bullshit job." He said, never taking his eyes off the TV.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my towel to put some clothes on. That's the same excuse that he had been giving since he lost his job.

"Well you need to get a job soon. Our rent is too much for this one job., and we're going to fall behind soon" I walked to the bathroom and quickly prepared myself.

I put some mouse in my hair spiked it up. I put some eyeliner and mascara on before finishing off with lip gloss. I walked out in a rush and looked for my jacket.

"You really need to find a job Jasper, soon. I can't keep supporting us."

I slammed the door on the way out to make my point. He probably wouldn't even care, but he really needed to find a job. I waved good morning to all my neighbors on the way out. Everyone was about a hundred years older than us, so I didn't have any friends in this freaking town.

I power walked in the direction of my job. The Starbucks was just in my view when my heel decided to break. I cursed myself for not being able to afford decent shoes, and bent down to retrieve the heel. It was a clean tear, revealing the cheap glue that was used to seal the shoe together.

I debated going back to the apartment to get other shoes, but soon realized I would be five minutes late if I were to do so. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my knees. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day.

I held my head up high as I entered the coffee shop and walked past the counter and into the break room. Everyone was there, sitting on the couch and watching something on TV. They were all in high school trying to get some extra cash; and I was an adult, trying to make a living. That was embarrassing.

"Hey Alice, you get first shift at the cashier." Some kid yelled out.

I didn't know anyone's name, and hopefully I wouldn't have to stay here long enough to learn.

"Okay." I grabbed my apron and put it around my neck. "Who's working at the machine?"

No one answered.

As I approached the cash register, I noticed two things. One, I probably looked like a complete idiot walking in with my heel broken, and two, my new pants had a huge stain on the knee.

"Crap." I started to wipe the stain, soon finding out that it easily spread.

The door dinged and the first customer of the day walked in. I straightened up and watched as the customer walked toward me. She was a tall beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair. I could see from this distance that her eyes were a brilliant blue and clearly stood out from her face. She looked around the store before her eyes landed on me; they immediately narrowed and her mouth formed a scowl.

She walked toward me with the same face and practically slammed her purse on the table.

"What's your favorite thing on the menu?" She asked while looking at the board.

"Um, well I really like the French roast." I was about to ring that up, thinking she would take my advice, but she spoke once again.

"What's your least favorite?" She was still looking at the board.

"Um I really don't like the vanilla bean frapaccino."

"I'll have that. Tall." She said the moment I finished.

Shocked, I quickly corrected the order and rang up the total.

"That'll be four dollars and seventy four cents." I looked up from the screen to see her staring at my name tag.

"Is your name Alice? That's a funny name. I always thought it was for _stupid_ little girls who don't know when to not meddle in people's business." She paused. "But I guess you fit into that category." She handed me a twenty. "Keep the change, you probably need it."

She walked to the end of the counter and waited for her order. I stared down at the bill in front of me in wonder. What had I ever done to her? I never even met this girl and she treated me like trash. She doesn't even know who I am.

She retrieved her drink and walked to a table next to the window. She really had the nerve to sit here after she insulted me?

I grabbed the bill and stuffed it into the register. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me that desperate; I would get it later. Even thought the difference would only give me around fifteen dollars, I need the money and even a little amount could help me.

The shop was empty except for the devil herself sitting in the corner. I left to the break room, in serious need of some cleaning detergent. They were all sitting exactly the same way as I had left them, typical.

"Hey Alice, no breaks. We all had to go through this on our first days." Some jerk called out.

"Yeah, wait. I have to clean something." The cabinets were too high for me to reach, so I had to stand on the counter.

I balanced myself out and proceeded to open a door. There was absolutely nothing except for Windex and hand sanitizer. Great. I grudgingly grabbed the Windex and leaned back to close the cabinet.

Being the idiot that I have become, I completely forgot about my broken heel and ended up toppling to the ground. I probably should have taken those off. I braced myself for the painful fall, but ended up in someone's arms, a girl perhaps.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my foot and cried out in pain.

"Whoa, you okay there?" She giggled.

I would have giggled as well, but I was suffering from the pain in my foot. I have to admit though, it was better than busting your head open.

"Yeah, thanks." I managed to get out.

"You almost had a nasty fall there." She let go of me.

I turned around and came face to face with someone I haven't met yet.

"I'm Bree by the way. I wasn't here yesterday, so we didn't have a chance to meet." She held out her hand.

I gladly accepted it and took the time to look at her. She was small and it was a wonder how she managed to catch me and stay up. She had long brown hair tied back in a greasy ponytail. Her face was tragically covered in little red marks that came from picking at pimples too much. Her eyes were a dull brown and her lips were a little too thin. With some help, she could look okay.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you." I let go of her hand and turned to look around.

No one had noticed my fall and for that I was happy.

"Sorry, but I have to go and wash this stain." I pointed down at my pants.

"Oh, that sucks, huh? If you need help, feel free to ask me." She waved good bye and went to sit on a chair.

Employees didn't have their own restroom so I had to go to the public one. I exited the break room and was unfortunate enough to see the strawberry blonde still there. She was texting someone on her phone all the while smiling.

I counted to three before awkwardly running off to the restroom. This proved to be a bad idea once I felt the pain return in my foot. I said every curse word I could think of in my head, and continued to jog to my destination.

I slammed the door closed and let the tears of pain fall. Damn that hurts. I raised my pant leg and saw no difference in size of my ankle, but still.

The paper towels were running out, but there were enough to clean. I grabbed two and sprayed Windex on them. I was hesitant at first, not wanting to ruin my pants, but decided it was worth a try. These pants were only ten dollars at Ross.

I lightly brushed the stain… nothing. I applied more pressure and scrubbed a few times. There was some progress, so I kept going. When I lifted the paper towel, the stain was gone. In its place was a _very_ noticeable faded black patch. Ugh.

This was absolutely perfect. I only had one pair and that meant I had to go and buy another freaking pair. Thankfully I had those fifteen dollars to spare.

I left the bathroom and carefully peaked out from the hallway. The girl had left. I silently thanked god and limped back to my place behind the counter. I checked the clock on the other end of the room, it took me a while to count all the lines to figure out it was 6:57.

Wasn't this the time that everyone came to get coffee? I huffed as I realized this wasn't doing anything to help my salary. The pay was minimum wage, you would think that the leading coffee shop of the world would pay their employees a decent salary… they don't. The pay was seven dollars and twenty cents an hour. I only worked four hours since they had other employees that needed to work as well. I got twenty nine dollars a day for six days, which was only 174 dollars a week.

My head shot up when the door dinged. The door was being held open by someone as a girl walked in. She was around my age, and was pretty. I always tried to appreciate everyone's beauty.

The girl smiled and blushed at the person holding the door, and just as she said thank you, Bella's head popped out and smiled back.

My face paled as I realized that she probably came here as a daily routine. That meant I had to see her every day, save Saturday.

They both walked to the register and Bella held her hand out, offering the girl to go first. The girl blushed once again, obviously from Bella.

I stared at Bella as she smiled at the girl. I could feel a smile start to form on my lips, as if her smile was contagious.

I was snapped back to reality as the girl waved her hand in my face.

"Um, I'd like to order. Could I have a tall vanilla latte?" She took her wallet out and handed me her credit card.

I swiped it and handed it back before handing her receipt. She signed it and slid it back. I looked at the next person in line and was surprised to see someone other than Bella. There was movement in the far corner and my gaze went there instinctively.

Bella was seated with one elbow planted on the table. Her head was resting on her hand and she was staring intently at me. I suddenly felt self conscious and looked away.

I quickly took the man's order and looked back at Bella. She looked as if she hadn't moves an inch. She brought her hand up and motioned for me to take the empty seat on the opposite side of the table. I looked around the shop and saw absolutely no one. I remembered my wardrobe malfunction and shook my head, no, to her.

She looked around the room and waved her hand around, telling me that I had nothing else to do.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out from behind the counter. She looked impressed as I walked to her, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a good thing.

"Would you like something?" This was really hurting my pride, walking to her looking like this.

"I would like to talk." She patted the seat from under the table.

"I have to work, maybe some other time." I sweetly said turning around.

"I'll give you two hundred dollars if you sit here and talk to me. I'm pretty sure that's something around how much you make a day." She called out. "If you sit with me and talk I'll give it to you."

I squeezed my eyes closed in frustration. That was more than I made a week and she was freely giving it away. She was loaded, I could tell by her outfit. She was wearing another pair of expensive looking jeans and a tight yellow v-neck shirt that had the letters D&G clearly printed on the front.

I slowly turned around and met her eyes. She seemed like she was coming in peace, what I didn't want was a speech about how I ruined her life. I had enough shit in my life and I didn't need something else to make me feel even worse about myself.

"Would I seem to needy if I accepted?"

"No, it's understandable. I would go for two hundred dollars if someone offered it to me." She smiled at me and patted the seat again. "Sit."

I looked around again and reluctantly sat down.

I was about to refer to the few seconds of quiet as an awkward, but Bella soon spoke.

"How has your day been?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"Like you can't already tell?" I pointed down at what I was wearing. "I mean, it looked bad before, but now it's just… horrible."

"Everyone has their off days." She shrugged. "It's what you do about it that really matters."

"Well, there's nothing I really can do. I have a feeling that my days are all going to be similar for a while."

"How about this, I'll make your day a little better." She stood up. "I have a friend that left her shoes in my car a few days ago; you guys seem like the same size, so I'll let you borrow them."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just going to be standing behind the register all day." I stood as well to stop her, but quickly lost balance.

I felt her arms wrap themselves around me as we both stumbled back. Thankfully, she was strong enough to keep us both up. She stood there for a moment holding me and I swear, I could hear her sniff my hair. Oddly enough, I didn't mind.

"I think I'm going to go get you your shoes." She laughed before setting me down on my seat.

I watched as she walked out to her car and opened the back door. It was a nice car. She had a black Audi and I'm pretty sure it wasn't cheap. I got a great view of her ass as she bent down into the car, and I must say, it was nice. Not that I liked women that way, never. I was completely straight, end of story.

She pushed herself up and closed the door, locking it as she walked away. The door dinged and I heard shuffling in the break room. Tyler, I think was his name, rushed out with an excited expression.

"I knew you'd be back." He walked to the register and got ready to take Bella's order. "What shall it be this time?"

"Not this time kid." She winked at him.

"It was worth a try." He walked back into the room.

Something about their interaction didn't sit well with me. I had no clue what it was, but I didn't like it.

"Here you go." She handed me the shoes. "I hope you're a size six or smaller."

"Thank you. I don't know why you're being so nice to me, but thank you." I made sure she knew I was completely serious.

"Hey, forgive and forget, that's my motto." She beamed at me and I soon mirrored it.

I slipped my first shoe off and replaced it with the white tennis shoe. It fit perfectly. I slipped the second shoe off and flinched. My ankle was huge… and red.

I heard Bella gasp in front of me.

"Oh my God. That's huge!" She breathed out.

"Oh it's nothing. I just fell." I poked it with my finger and flinched again.

"Nothing my ass. You have to see a doctor." She rushed to my side. "Come on."

She grabbed my arm and brought it around her shoulder; she then looped her arm around my waist and hoisted me up. I didn't get a chance to fully balance myself before Bella dragged me to the counter.

"Hey, kid!" She leaned toward the break room door.

Tyler rushed out with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"A bag of ice, fast." She looked down at my foot. "Don't lean on it."She grabbed my knee from the back and lifted it.

Tyler came running out with a Ziploc bag filled with ice. "Is this enough?"

"No, but it will do. The hospital is only a few minutes away." She nodded her head for me to grab the ice. "Thanks." She called back.

"You owe me." He smiled back.

Just as we got to the door, Bella called back. "I'm gay."

He looked shocked, but soon recovered "Anyone can change."

She rolled her eyes and walked us through the door. We slowly made it to the car and Bella quickly shut the door as soon as I was seated. She jogged to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"What did you do?" She asked as we sped down the road.

"I fell." I laughed.

"Hmm, you're starting to remind me of myself." She giggled as well. "Don't worry, I've had worse. There was this one time our senior year, when your brother and Jasper thought it would be funny to trip me down the first few steps outside our school. Man that hurt."

I felt a wave of remorse wash over me. I don't remember us being _that _mean, other than that one night.

"I'm sorry Bella. We were stupid kids trying to be cool." I grabbed her hand and squeezed, soon letting go.

"It's alright. It built character, at least that's what I used to tell myself." She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence as we both remembered the past, well I did. We really were pain in the asses. I would have hated myself if I was someone else.

We parked into the closest parking space to the hospital and opened our doors. She walked around to help me out. Her arms maneuvered us into a similar position as before and closed my door.

She walked us to the entrance and rushed us to the desk.

"Excuse me, my friend," I looked at her as she said friend. "needs to be seen. I think she either sprained her ankle or broke something. I'm not sure."

"Sit in the waiting room and fill out these forms, we'll be with you shortly." She held out a clip board with a thick stack of papers.

Bella pushed the clipboard back. "No, she needs to be seen _now._"

The nurse looked slightly taken aback. "I'm sorry, but you have to fill out the forms." She urged the clipboard back to Bella.

"Fine, but while I fill these out, she can be seen. I don't see the point in letting her suffer even more." Bella tore the clipboard from the nurse and waited for the nurse to call someone.

I stood there stunned, literally. No one has ever been so nice to me, or caring. Anyone else would have taken the clipboard quietly and filled them out. But Bella, she cared.

I could feel tears form as I realized what I had done to this girl in the past; this girl who was helping me.

A nurse came shortly with a wheelchair and had me seated.

Bella smiled at me. "Don't worry; the shots don't hurt too much."

"Shots?" I hated shots.

"Just a few." She turned, seated herself in a seat, and started to fill out the forms.

I would make everything up to her in some way. I didn't have much but I would think of something.

I was wheeled through doors and away from Bella.

.

.

.

I was rolled out of the same doors by the same nurse. I looked around the room and saw it completely empty. The nurse let me go here and handed me my crutches.

I had severely sprained my ankle, better than a break. I had to walk on crutches for a week before I could let them go. The doctor was nice enough, only giving me one shot to lessen the swelling.

I walked farther into the waiting room and saw only an old man sitting by himself in the corner. I turned to the nurse at the desk.

"Have you seen my friend?" I hadn't said that word aloud in a while.

"Oh she left dear. But she told me to give you this." She held out an envelope.

I hesitantly took it. For all I knew she was laughing at me, telling me that she left me stranded here without my wallet. Shoot, I didn't have my wallet.

I tore the envelope open. Inside were a sheet of printer paper and two crisp one hundred dollar bills. I opened the note and read.

_Alice,_

_Thanks for the talk. As I promised, here's 200 dollars._

_Bella._

I smiled as I read. We had barely talked for five minutes before she rushed me here.

"There's a taxi cab waiting outside." The nurse stole my attention. "The bill was already paid and I believe the taxi is also taken care of."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Yes, your friend said she was called for work and couldn't stay. She is really sorry that she couldn't take you to your house." She smiled at me before returning to her computer.

I felt numb. There was no other way to describe it. None of my old friends were ever like this to me. I was completely independent of myself, since everyone was too caught up in themselves to help each other.

I thanked the nurse and walked to the exit. As promised, there was a taxi waiting outside. The driver was standing outside with a sheet of paper with the name 'Alice' written on it. I smiled at him and walked toward the vehicle.

"I knew immediately that it was you. Your friend described you as the most beautiful girl that I would see today… and you had a broken leg. But I would have figured it out with the first part." He held the door open for me.

I blushed at his comment and entered the cab.

This was turning out to a great day, even with all the crappy things that happened to me. I smiled as I replayed the whole day in my mind.

She has finally forgotten.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like Alice's POV or Bella's? I will do a lot more Bella unless you guys want more Alice. Tell me what you think! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry to all of those whos reviews I didn't respond to, I tried, but I've been really busy. I didn't read over this that many times to get all the mistakes, so sorry if that bothers you. Not happy with this, but enjoy.**

I impatiently waited as the elevator made its journey to the sixteenth floor. I repeatedly pressed the button, trying to force the elevator to go faster.

After what felt like forever, the door finally opened, revealing a long hallway. I quickly stepped out and jogged down the hall to my 'friend's' office. Her door was open and she was typing away on her computer, probably on Facebook. She looked up at me with a surprised look etched across her face.

"I thought we agreed that you would stay there the whole day." She paused her typing and stood up. "You should be over there with her, getting information."

"Well, I _was _going to talk to her, but she broke her foot or something and had to go to the hospital. I just dropped her off."

"Well you could have stayed. Bella you need to make this plan quick and easy so you don't get attached. If you prolong the process, you might not make it." She motioned to a seat in front of her desk.

"No, I'd rather stand. I'm not staying here long. I just thought that I would come inform you that you broke your side of the deal." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, and how did I do that?" She crossed her arms as well.

"You went to see her, you went to see Alice."

"No I didn't." She sat down and continued to type on her computer.

"You should know that I can smell your perfume from a mile away. I was the one who bought it for you in college. Remember junior year, as a one month anniversary present. You still buy that same perfume." She thought for a while. "You always put too much of that stuff on. I could smell it the moment I walked inside."

"Hey you were the one that wanted me to come with you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I wanted you to come _with _me, not by yourself. I even specifically told you not to go by yourself."

"And when was that?" She asked.

"Yesterday at movie night. I told you that I didn't want you to go by yourself so that you could come with me to meet her one day, but you were probably too concentrated in Megan Fox's ass to listen." She looked up from her computer with a shocked expression.

"You know I'm over that faze. You were my only girl crush slash lover, ever." She laughed. "I think you were confusing me with you. And so what if I went to see her, it's not like she'll remember me."

"I know you Tanya, and I know you well enough to know that you don't like it when people mess with your friends." I narrowed my eyes at her. "You were probably a real bitch to her and now you can't officially meet her."

"Well that's a bonus for me. She seemed like too much of a tool." She smiled to herself.

"Well that's too bad." I walked to her door and stopped. "I let her borrow your shoes, just so you know."

"What?" I heard her yell, but it was too late for her to yell directly at me. "Those were new!"

I chuckled to myself as the elevator closed and went to the ground floor. I loved her to death, but she really needed to be taught a lesson or two.

I debated going to see if Alice was okay or just going home. Alice seemed like the better idea, but maybe that would be a bad idea.

I elevator doors opened and I was pulled out by familiar arms and pressed against the wall next to the doors.

"Holy shit! How did you get down here so fast?" I screamed.

"I took the stairs." She pressed me against the wall harder.

"Have you been working out? I don't remember you being this strong in bed." I joked.

"Funny Bella, but I didn't come here to talk about our past sex life. You have to get me those shoes back." She finally let me go.

"What is it with those shoes? I mean, they're yours right?"

"Of course they're mine, but I only bought them for one use. I was going to return them in a few days." She said flustered.

"Why would you buy a pair of shoes for only one use? They can't be _that_ expensive."

"Because, I was going to accidentally bump into Edward on his morning jog, but I couldn't find him. I think he lied to me on how he kept in shape." I could see she was embarrassed. "They were three hundred dollars. And… don't look at me like that; I just wanted to impress him."

"Well good job with that. Where do you find shoes that expensive?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well I was going to see her just now, so I'll get them while I'm there."

Her head snapped to me. "You were going to see her? Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if she was okay." I looked down, ashamed of my weakness.

"Ugh, she already has you tied around her finger. Look, anytime you feel like giving in, think about that night. Think about how embarrassed you were." She put her finger under my chin, and brought my head up. Her facial expression was warmer. "I know you have wanted this for a long time. I don't want you to regret missing the opportunity. I'm your best friend and I hate seeing you in pain. I love you Bella."

She pulled my face to hers and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I pulled back shocked. She just smiled and sighed.

"I always love the way your lips felt." She mused. "Anyway, this is a perfect opportunity to get some information."

"You can warn a girl." I breathed out.

"Do I still affect you, Bella?" She giggled.

"Anyone can affect me right now, Tanya; I haven't kissed or really been intimate with someone since that time that we slipped." I huffed.

"A year ago? Wow, but you have to admit, that was some great s-."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go and see Alice." I cut her off.

"Try to get as much as you can. And don't forget the shoes." She called out.

I just waved back and exited the building.

.

.

.

.

I checked my watch one last time. She should be home by now; it doesn't take _that _long to check someone up.

I got out of my car and walked to her supposed apartment building. I was pretty surprised to see the dump that she called home when I got here. If I remembered well, her dad was the richest asshole in Forks; shouldn't she have gotten some money?

Tyler had told me her exact address, but I was starting to feel like this was some form of payback, or he just wanted me to go back. The front door of the apartment building easily opened, but I could see that it was meant to stay closed for safety purposes. I felt myself get angry that Alice could be so careless.

Alice's room was supposedly room 312, but once I got to the door, I found that hard to believe. Her door's original color was green, unless the majority of the wall was stained an ugly shade of yellow. It seemed like a health hazard to even knock on the door.

I decided with just kicking the door. I could hear footsteps on the other side, but they seemed too heavy to be Alice's. The person on the other side started opening an impossibly large amount of locks, until the door knob turned.

I soon found out that the man was none other than Jasper Whitlock. He had let himself go over the years; his pot belly was evidence of that. His face was building up some roundness and I could see the makings of a double chin.

He gave me a once over before running a hand through his hair.

"Oouuu, I'm sorry to say that this isn't the location of the next swimsuit calendar photo shoot, but you're welcome to come in anyway." He opened the door even more.

I always heard he was a smooth talker, I guess it might have worked a little better though, had he been in better shape.

"Oh I-." I was cut off by a voice down the hallway.

"Who is it Jasper?" Alice called out.

I heard her steps, accompanied by crutches, coming from the left.

"Oh Bella," She seemed embarrassed. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I was her-." I was cut off once again.

"Big Belly Bella?" Jasper blurted out.

"I go by Bella now, but yes." I said slightly annoyed.

"Wow, you really changed." He scratched the back of his head, obviously trying to imagine how I became how I am. "In a good way."

"Thank you." I turned to Alice. She seemed bothered by something. "Alice, I was just coming by to see if you had gotten home safely and if you were okay." I handed her the box in my hand. "These are some shoes that I got on the way here. I think they're your size, but I need the other shoes back."

Jasper had left by now, saying something about a football game.

Her eyes went wide when she opened the box. "These are Nike Shocks Bella. Do you know how much these cost? You don't just go and buy people these shoes, especially people like me."

"It's the least I could do. You missed a day of work and that will most probably take off of your salary. I don't want you to go and buy shoes yourself when it is clearly my fault." I pushed the box away as she handed it back to me.

"Bella," she looked down ashamed. "You gave me two hundred dollars, that's a lot more than I make in a _week. _You also paid for the visit to the hospital that I was going to make." She looked at me teary eyed. "It was my entire fault, you just made it better."

"Alice, don't cry." I grabbed her into a hug and had to suppress a moan. "I _want _you to keep them. I had a discount anyway." I lied.

"Really?" She sounded like a kid.

"Really. So the shoes only came out seventy dollars." I stroked her hair.

"Seventy dollars?!" She pulled back. "I thought Nike shoes started off _at _seventy dollars. How much did they cost originally?"

"One hundred twenty. I got fifty dollars off Alice. That was a great deal." I tried to pull her back into a hug, it felt nice.

"Jasper! Get me the white shoes next to the bed and the envelope next to it!" She called out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm giving you back the shoes and the money you gave me. I don't deserve any of what you're doing." She started crying more.

"Alice don't be like that. All I need are the shoes."

"No, you are taking everything back. I'll write you a check for the hospital bill." She shook her head.

"I won't take it back." I started leaving. "Keep it all, even the other shoes. I'll just buy my friend another pair."

She started stumbling on her crutches. "Bella, come back."

I looked back and was met with the most heart breaking thing ever. Her face was contorted between remorse and indecision.

"Just come back. Do you want to come in for something? We don't have much, but I think I unpacked the coffee maker." She walked toward me and took my hand in hers, letting a crutch fall. I looked down at our hands and had a flashback to the night of prom.

They reminded me that I wasn't here to comfort Alice; I wasn't here to become anything. I was here to get back at her. I was here to make her pay for what she did to me that night.

Jasper came out into the hallway carrying an envelope and Tanya's shoes.

He looked at our hands joined and lifted his eyebrows.

"You still trying to get into my girl's pants?" He smirked, loving the fact that Alice was his.

"Eh, I lost my interest seven years ago." I shrugged.

He looked away, embarrassed that he had been put in his place. It was now my turn to smirk. I looked at Alice, who was looking straight back. I couldn't read the emotion playing on her face, but it oddly made me happy.

"You can keep the envelope, but I'll take the shoes." I walked forward and took the shoes from his grasp.

"Um, it was nice seeing you again Bella… uh, sorry." He ran inside after he quietly mumbled those words.

I looked back at Alice; her face still frozen in the same expression. I realized my mistake when I had tried to be a smart mouth. She had probably taken it the wrong way.

I sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry about that comment I made. If it was insulting in any way, I'm sorry. I mean you still look great, but-."

"I'm not good enough for you?" She asked wryly.

"Look you should be happy! I mean, isn't it a relief that the lesbian doesn't like you anymore?" I was starting to get angry.

"Whatever. I don't need this." She bent down and retrieved her crutch before walking back to her apartment door.

I anger flamed even more. I didn't need what they had done to me. I hadn't done anything to them except exist, but they showed no mercy. I didn't have a chance to walk away; it was too late for me when I found out. But Alice is different; she always takes the easy way out. I pushed the anger down and spoke with my most sympathetic voice. I was here for a reason.

"Alice, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I just let my emotions get the best of me." I called out.

She stopped in her place and turned around, rolling her eyes." You say that too much, Bella, but you shouldn't. I-I should be sorry. All you have been is nice and I let some silly comment get the better of me. I shouldn't have gotten angry at that, but I let it."

I couldn't leave now. It was a perfect time to interrogate her. I just didn't like the idea of doing it in front of Jasper.

"Do you want to go out? I know this really great frozen yogurt place, and you need a break from the adventure you had today." I laughed.

She smiled. "Sure, let me go get my purse."

"My treat. Let's get out of here, sorry but this place just gives me the creeps." I urged her to follow me.

"I can't let you keep buying me things Bella; it would be rude of me if I accepted anymore." She turned again and attempted to leave.

Before she could get too far, I grabbed her crutches and pulled them out from under her. She stumbled back, but I quickly let go of her crutches and caught her in my arms.

"I said my treat." I whispered into her ear.

I felt her shiver in my arms before she pulled away.

"Okay." I barely heard her.

I nodded and grabbed her crutches from the floor. I started walking to her door and quickly threw her crutches into her apartment.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stumbling to her door in hopes of retrieving her crutches.

I grabbed her by the shoulders before bending down and picking her up bridal style. She looked shocked as I walked us to the elevator.

"Look, you just sprained your ankle. The doctors usually tell you to use crutches just so that you feel like you have to go back to them. Your sprain will heal by itself; you don't have to go back to the doctor. Which means that you don't have to use crutches, and you can walk." I looked at her face and saw it contort into a smile. "But if you want me to carry you, I'm more than willing."

We were at the elevator now, waiting for the doors to open. She surprisingly didn't weigh that much. Everyone weighs more than they look, but Alice, being the perfect being that she is, didn't. She actually weighed less than she looked.

"You need to eat more." I bluntly stated.

Her face took on a light shade of pink. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." I smiled.

The elevators opened, distracting me from Alice. I entered and gently set her down on the floor.

"Do you think Jasper minds?" I remembered that I should have gotten his permission.

"I don't care, and he probably doesn't either. I needed to get out of there anyway." She grimaced.

"Aren't you supposed to _want _to be with your husband?" I asked.

"Oh we aren't married. We're engaged, but it's been on for two years, we just haven't been able to afford it. This year is the year though." She sighed. "We've been waiting for it, but now that it's here, I kind of question myself."

Before I could respond the elevator opened. I took this as a cue to pick Alice up.

"You know, I can walk myself." She grinned.

"I know, but isn't this funner?" I grinned back.

"Funner isn't a word." She was laughing now.

"Of course it is, and I don't see why it's so funny to question my knowledge." I chuckled back.

"Your knowledge? From what I've just seen, your 'knowledge' is pretty limited."

As I walked through the small lobby, people stared. I just smiled at them and kicked the door to the building open.

"You know, you shouldn't insult the person carrying you, I just might," I swiftly dropped my arms from under her, letting her fall for a moment, before catching her again. "drop you."

She squealed and clung to my neck. "That was mean."

_So was what you did to me Senior year._ I was tempted to say those words, but forced them down my throat.

"Hey, I warned you." I said as we reached the car.

I set her down and fished my keys out of my pocket. She reached out to open the door, but I beat her to it, bowing at the end for dramatic effect.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you treat me better than Jasper." She said as I seated myself in the driver's seat.

"What can I say, it's not my fault I'm a natural born charmer." I shrugged playfully.

"I take it back. That wasn't charming." She rolled her eyes.

There was a long silence after that. It seemed pleasant, but I was always used to talking when in the company of someone.

"So what happened to you after high school? I never got the chance to ask." I looked to my right when I heard Alice speak.

She seemed hesitant to ask. It made me feel slightly better to see that she felt bad for what she did, but that didn't seem to be enough for me.

"I went to college and I majored in the Law, and now I'm here." I didn't feel like telling her all the details of how I practically mourned over our lost love. How pathetic was i?

"You're a lawyer?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, it was the best decision I made. It's hard work, don't get me wrong, but it pays off, big time."

"Where did you go for college?" She really liked asking questions.

"I went to Dartmouth. It was worth all the extra time at Mike's shop. Did you know that I had to work at that store for three years, six hours a day, just to get enough money so that my dad wouldn't have to use too much of his retirement fund?" I absolutely loathed that job, especially when Alice and her minions decided to come and pick Mike up.

"Oh yeah, I always saw you working there with Mike, he had the funniest stories abo-… never mind." She blushed and turned away from me. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What were the stories about?" I already knew they were about me. They always thought they were sneaky when they talked about me, but I wasn't def… or stupid.

"It's nothing, they aren't even that funny." She tried to dismiss the conversation.

"Did one of these stories happen to be about the time that I was putting some bats at the top of the baseball shelf, and I tripped on a step and fell into the shelf behind, effectively knocking it down and knocking myself out? I do admit that was funny after I got out of the hospital."

"How did you know?"She blurted out.

"Well, it did happen to me, and I knew that _you _guys were bound to make fun of me. Then at school, I heard you talking to Rosalie in English about how Mike explained in vivid detail how I looked like a whale jumping into the ocean. You probably described it better than he did, I actually chuckled." I mused.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"Well, I mean you were practically yelling it and I sat right in front of you." I shrugged.

"Oh god." Her face was stuffed into her hands. "I'm surprised you aren't pulling over and kicking me out."

"You were young, people make mistakes."

"You didn't deserve it, any of it."

It was things like this that made me question myself. She seemed to have been reborn into an entirely different person. She regretted what she did, but that wasn't enough. I needed more.

"It's the past." I pulled into an empty parking space in front of Berripop and killed the engine. "Here we are."

I opened my door at the same time as Alice and quickly jogged to the other side. She was struggling to get out with her semi large brace.

"Don't strain yourself too much." I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. "I don't think they'd appreciate it if I carried you in there. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, just let me test it out." She rested her weight on her foot and winced.

"Let me just support you." I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and mine went around her waist.

"What is this place anyway?" She pointed at the sign.

"Just my favorite frozen yogurt place. I haven't been in a while though, but it's a great place to hang out and talk." We walked up the steps and opened the door.

The most amazing aroma hit me and my mouth immediately began to water. I realized I hadn't eaten since last night.

"I know I'm gonna look like a complete pig, but I'm gonna order a large. I haven't eaten since last night." I laughed as we stood in front of the counter.

"Oh it's not problem, I'm pretty hungry myself." She scanned the board.

…

We sat down after we got our yogurt. She started picking at her toppings, and I followed suit.

"So what have you been up to since high school? Have you been with Jasper this whole time?" I hated the way his name sounded. He didn't deserve Alice.

"Well, everything kinda went downhill since high school." She shook her head and growled. "I went to Port Angeles community college with Jasper because I was convinced that he was the love of my life. My dad practically disowned me and refused to give me any money. He said that I was making the biggest mistake of my life, but the problem was that I wasn't accepted anywhere else. I had absolutely no place else to go. Jasper let me stay in his apartment, and we lived there for four years. We both had jobs to pay for rent, but I saved up so that I could try out for an internship at this fashion corporation here in Seattle."

We both looked down at our yogurts; I realized I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't know why, but it didn't seem right to eat right now.

"By the time that we graduated from college, I had saved up enough for the internship. They don't pay you for it, you pay them, but I hear that it's worth it. I wanted to become a famous designer. Jasper had spent all his money on God knows what, he never told me. He wanted to become a history teacher, but he had to go back to school to get the degree. I don't see why he didn't get the degree in the first place, but he was stupid enough to ignore his 'calling' as he put it." She made air quotations. "He said that his job was more ideal and that he would have a higher chance of making money off his dream. So we both ignored my wants and let him pursue teaching."

"That was stupid of you." I broke my heart to hear how selfless she has been.

"What?"

"You would have been great at whatever you did, and you shouldn't have let Jasper push you into giving up your dream." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I don't know about that." She blushed. "Anyway, his teaching hasn't been too great. He lost his job a few weeks ago and he refuses to go to all the job interviews that I find for him. He says he's better than that. Now, I'm working at Starbucks and he sits at home and watches sports. He doesn't even try to help out. I'm working even more hours so that we can have a decent wedding, but I have a feeling that we will have to postpone it again. We were planning on having it in three months."

"It kind of sounds like you don't want to get married." I pushed.

"That is the million dollar question. I don't know if we will ever go through with it, but I want to. I think I really do love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Then go for it. I'm sure you won't be disappointed in the long run. Are you planning on getting another job?" I asked.

"I majored in art. There isn't much work for that. I knew I should have minored in business."

"I know some people. Maybe I can help." I suggested.

WHAT! What the hell was I doing? It seemed like my brain was shut off and all that was working was my heart. I wanted to help her, she deserved better than the life that she had now. But I was supposed to ruin her life, not make it better.

"You don't have to. I'm sure that we won't be seeing each other that often anyway, so..." She shrugged.

"We'll see."

I walked Alice back into her apartment building. She didn't let me carry her, but allowed me to support her. Ever since we left Berrirop that had been this awkward air surrounding us. Everything seemed forced and I didn't like it.

The elevator took forever to get down. The time spent waiting was silent and I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

We made it to her room just before my sanity slipped.

"So, it was nice seeing you?" My goodbye came out more as a question.

"Do you want to come in? I could give you a tour of the whole place." She said shyly.

"Sure."

The door was open when she turned the knob and I was welcome to the smell of burnt hamburgers.

"Jasper?" Alice called out as she stepped in.

"In the kitchen." He called back.

"You can go into the living room. I have to talk to Jasper really fast." She limped in the direction of Jasper's voice and disappeared.

I wondered into a room. The TV was turned onto ESPN and football was playing. The shelf holding up the TV was loaded with movies, CDS, and books. I quickly scanned them all, not very impressive.

I saw something that caught my eye. It was a homemade video, made on DVD. The case was a little torn, probably from how popular it was. I hesitated before opening it.

'Bella Swan: Prom Night'

Bingo.

**A/N: Not really happy with how it came out, but that's how it did. Thanks for all your reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with her plan. It was a good idea, but she and I both knew that I was a horrible actress. She told me that this was the perfect way for everything to work out, but I had a feeling that this could be the downfall to my plan. One slip in our pretense, and everything would come out.

I was just leaving my apartment when my phone started ringing.

'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, mine are better than yo-'

"Hello?" I already knew it was Tanya without looking at the screen. She demanded that her ringtone was set to that song.

"Are you almost there yet?" She yelled over the wind in the background.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be there in like four minutes."

"Okay, so you remember the plan. You go in se-." I cut her off.

"Yes I remember, but I don't think this is a good idea. You know that I can't lie to save my life." I looked both down the street both ways, before crossing to the other side. "This is putting everything on the line."

"Just don't laugh and don't make any facial expressions that may imply-." I cut her off once again.

"Yea, but that's the thing. I'm going to laugh no matter what."

"Bella, you can do this. Remember when you pretended to like that girl so that she would feel better about herself?" I asked me.

"Yeah, but that was completely different." I argued.

"No it wasn't. Now suck it up and get to Starbucks." She hung up the phone.

I sighed and continued my journey. She was too confident in this plan, like she usually was for everything. I knew that something bad would happen. Whether it was in the future or now, I just knew that something bad was going to happen.

The Starbucks came into view and I paused in my stride. I couldn't see inside because of the glare on the window. She was in there, right now. I was supposed to wait outside for a call from Tanya to signal my entrance.

I walked until I was standing besides the building, in a blind spot that enabled me to look inside, but not be seen.

I could Alice inside, taking orders. Her expression was one of irritation and I immediately knew that part of the plan was over with. I checked my phone, hoping that she was ready, but it was blank. I really needed this to be over with, the tension was killing me.

I remembered when I got to my apartment last night.

_Flashback_

_I fumbled with my keys until the key finally entered the knob. I opened the door and jumped when I saw the silhouette of someone sitting on my couch. She giggled._

"_Tanya, what did I say about turning the light on when you come to my apartment?" I knew I shouldn't have given her a key._

_I turned the light on and saw Tanya smiling at me._

"_It was all too tempting Bella. You really shouldn't have given me that key." She glanced at her nails before looking back up. "Anyway, how was your visit?" She leaned back on the arm rest and propped her feet on the couch._

"_It was good. We talked a lot." I shrugged._

"_Do you have anything juicy?" I shrugged again. "Come on, you have to have something to say." She stood up and walked to the kitchen._

"_I mean, there are some things we could work with, but I don't know." I walked past her and opened the refrigerator. _

"_Like what? You know that I can come up with anything if you just tell me some stuff about her."_

"_Okay, she works at Starbucks cause her boyfriend is a jerk. She wanted to be a designer. She's going to be married in like three months. Her boyfriend is a shmuck and can't get a job. That's about it." I tried to remember anything else she might have said._

"_Well that is a shitty life, I have to give her that." She tapped her chin. "I don't think her life can get any worse than that… unless." She raised her eyebrows and smirked._

_End of Flashback._

My phone vibrated and my thumb instinctively pressed the 'read' button.

'Five seconds.'

I counted slowly. One… two… three… four… five.

I heard the ding as I opened the door. My head was faced downward, pretending to do something.

I jumped up when I felt impossibly cold liquid flow onto my shirt and down my body.

I really hated that.

APOV

I rolled my eyes as Tyler made some snide comment on the last girl that ordered. He had no respect for the opposite gender. Any other person would have gotten his ass whipped, but Tyler's lack of experience let him slide by.

I heard the sound of the pen fall on the floor. I looked down at my feet and saw it rolling away. I quickly bent down and retrieved it, happy that I wouldn't have to make the small walk to get it.

I straightened myself out and looked to the next customer. I yelped when I met with glaring eyes and pursed lips.

"I would like a Vanilla Latte again." The strawberry blonde commanded.

I shoved the nasty words that were threatening to come out down my throat.

"Would you like anything else?" I tried to sound as sweet as I could.

"No." She left another twenty dollar bill and walked off to the counter.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the next person in line. They had a look of indecision on their face as they scanned at the board.

"What would you recommend for a first timer?" She asked.

"Um, I would go with something simple. You probably don't want to risk getting something you don't like." I answered her.

"Well, I'm looking for something strong. I need to stay up for the next few hours and my friend told me coffee does the best job for that." She was genuinely interested.

"You could go with a vanilla latte. Those are pretty good." I said absently as I saw a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair walk to the exit.

The ding of the door sounded before she actually got to the door. I looked to see Bella step into the shop, looking down at her phone. By the time the strawberry blonde's drink had spilt on Bella, I was already out from behind the counter, limping in their direction.

I realized that I had left the register unattended and I called back at Tyler to take over. By the time I turned around, Bella and the blonde were laughing as they both attempted to wipe off the frappacino. The blonde's hand was getting dangerously close to Bella's chest and for some odd and strange reason, that bothered me.

Bella looked up from her shirt and our eyes met. She smiled and winked. I smiled back and limped the rest of the way to them.

"Are you sure you didn't model?" The blonde questioned Bella.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bella, trying to see if she was falling for this bull.

"I'm sure, but it is sweet of you to think so." Bella replied.

I could feel my mouth hang open when Bella smiled at her comment. She seriously didn't just take that, I mean it's obvious the girl wants to get into her pants.

"Where are my manners? My name is Tanya Denali." She stuck her hand out.

Bella grabbed her hand and shook it quickly.

"Bella Swan." Bella's reply was curt and I felt hope that she was going to soon dismiss this Tanya.

"Well if you need me to pay for that shirt, here's my number." She quickly scribbled her number down on a scrap piece of paper. "Or if you'd like to hang out, just call."

Bella took the number and looked around. "Do you want to sit down and have some coffee? I could buy you whatever it was you were about to have." She waved toward an empty table.

Without thinking, I answered for her, "No, I think she was just heading out."

"Alice, I think she can speak for herself." She looked between us and realization flashed across her face. "Oh I completely forgot. Alice this is Tanya, Tanya this is Alice."

Tanya stuck her hand out and put a sweet smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you." She seemed nice enough but I knew that it was all a ploy to win Bella's affection.

"The pleasure's all mine." I ignored her hand and turned to Bella. "Are you staying today?"

"Um no, I have to go to work." Bella said absently.

She was paying attention to Tanya, I didn't like it.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." She looked back at me and smiled. "I'll see you around."

She then turned to Tanya and they started holding a conversation… without me.

"Don't you work at that law firm down the street?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, are you going in that direction?" Bella asked. I tried coughing to get their attention, no such luck.

"Yes, would you like to accompany me?" Tanya looked down timidly. Was Bella seriously falling for this? I mean she had to be smart to be a lawyer.

"Sure." Bella seemed genuinely excited.

I could tell that my facial expression showed my disbelief in what had just occurred. There was in no possible way that my arch enemy and my current friend were actually leaving together. I didn't see why that made me angry. I should be happy for Bella, and I should wish the best for her, but I was selfish and a big part of me wanted to stomp up to them and claim my friend.

I huffed and made my way to the register again. There was no way that I was going to let this ruin my day. Bella was her own person and I was my own. It wasn't like we've been best friends since kindergarten; she had the right to hang out with other people.

"Deniiiied." Tyler laughed with his friend behind me.

"Shut up." I mumbled to him.

BPOV

"Oh my gosh Bella, you were perfect." Tanya slapped me on the shoulder.

"I thought I was going to pee in my pants from the way you were acting. Modeling? Where'd you come up with that one?" I laughed with her.

"I just thought it would be funny. I think she actually believed that that was the first time we actually met." She pretended to whip a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I think she did. She seemed kinda angry, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's probably angry that I stole her only friend." She shook it off.

She was probably right, but a strong part of me wished that she was jealous that Tanya may be a potential love interest. I have always dreamt of someone fighting for my affection, but I guess it wouldn't happen.

"Should I go back today? Maybe that would help with the plan." I knew her answer already.

"Look Bella, you want her coming to you. If you go to her all the time, where's all the mystery in that? You have to make her want more until it's too late." She scolded me.

"I know, but she doesn't even have my number. How is she supposed to reach me if she doesn't even know something that simple?"

"Fine, you can go see her. But you can't keep going to get coffee every day. Maybe you can pass by the window every now and then, but don't go inside." She laughed. "Unless you want to seem like the pathetic love sick child that you are."

"I am not pathetic." I shot back.

"If you say so. Come on we have to hurry up." She grabbed my hand and started dragging us to our building down the street.

…

I was typing on my computer when I heard knocking on my door. I looked up to see Carlisle enter the room with a smile.

"What can I do for you, Boss?" I asked him

"Just coming in to see my favorite employee." He joked.

"Cut the crap, what's up?" People would probably question my choice of words to my own boss, but we were tight.

"Well, I just got the information for the Uley and Young case, and I was wondering if you wanted to go over it with me?" He pulled the file out from behind my back and smiled. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Aren't you excited? This is the case you were practically begging me for."

His smile faded and the file dropped to his side.

"Could you remind me which one that was?" I really had no idea what case that was.

"Young accused her fiancé, Uley, of abuse. The scars on her face from kitchen knives. Does that ring a bell?" He was sitting on a chair now.

"You did not!" I suddenly remembered it. "Oh my gosh, I've wanted this case since I saw it!"I jumped up and practically skipped to his side. "You won't be disappointed!"

I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"I knew you'd be excited." He smiled. "Now down to business. The trial is in two weeks, January 2nd, that's right after the New Year's Eve b-."

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off.

I wasn't paying attention; I was focused on the file in front of me. This case had come up a few months ago, and I immediately wanted it. I had no idea what compelled me to follow this, but it seemed to call out to me.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." I barely heard the door close after he left.

I soon heard the door open once again. Tanya's voice soon broke the silence.

"Guess who just called." She squeaked.

I looked up to see her jump up in place, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Who?"

"EDWARD!" She screamed. I was glad my walls were sound proof.

"Really?!!!" I jumped out of my seat and went to hug her. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. I didn't pick up." I stopped jumping with her.

"Why on earth would you do that?" This girl was messed up.

"I want to keep him wanting more. If I pick up, then I seem desperate." She shrugged.

I shook my head. "That's gonna give you a big ticket to nowhere. You should have picked up."

I turned back around and went to sit at my desk. I heard a phone vibrate and looked up to see Tanya with a smug look.

"See, he left a message."She slid her phone open and stuck it to her ear.

I waited patiently as she listened to the message. As the seconds passed, her smug look turned into one of disbelief. She closed her phone and stuck it in her pocket.

"He wants your number." She said absently.

"What?"

"He told me he had a great time on our date, but he wanted _your_ number."She walked to a chair in front of my desk and slouched into it.

"Look Tanya, I thought I was sending off my gayness pretty well. You and I both know that I would never go out with him." I stood up and went to comfort her.

"I don't care anyway. He was a douche." She dismissed it.

"What? I thought you were like in love with him." I questioned her.

"Not really, he was just a little crush. I never really planned on it being anything serious." She shrugged.

"You confuse me Denali." I shook my head at her and laughed.

"It's all a part of the appeal. I guess it hasn't worn off of you. Are you turned on?" She was walking away by now, turning around just a little, probably trying to look sexy.

"Just a little." I teased.

"Good." And with that, she left.

:::::::

I sat in the confines of my house, contemplating. The video lay on the table before me, unopened since I had first retrieved it. It had been three days since I had first stolen it from Alice's apartment, and for some odd reason, I couldn't find the will to watch it. I feared it would bring bad memories back. It seemed as if Alice had purposely placed it in a perfectly visible place for me to see.

I reached out for the video and stopped. This is exactly what I've wanted. This is the best motivation for me to go through with my plan. But I I've come to the conclusion that I didn't want to get back at Alice. She truly felt bad for what she had done and I could see that. Yet, there wasn't any harm in just watching a few minutes.

I reluctantly grabbed the video and stood to place it in my DVD player. I could feel my heart pounding as sat back own on my couch. There was a blue screen played and I pressed the fast forward button.

I picture appeared and I quickly paused and rewinded it.

_Video_

"_This is Rosalie Hale speaking. We are all here today to finally start our documentary. The Bella Swan Project."_

"_More like the Bella Whale project." I could barely recognize that as Lauren's voice._

"_Anyway, Alice Brandon has been kind enough to do the honors." The camera was turned to face Alice. Her hands on the steering wheel tensed and she turned to the camera. She stuck her tongue out to the camera and made a gagging noise. "Now now Alice. You picked the shortest straw so it's fair."_

"_Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like it. At least you don't have to pretend to like her." Alice replied, shoving her long hair behind her shoulder._

"_Look, there she is." The camera spun around and I saw the window being rolled down, revealing my former self._

_I saw as I 'gracefully' made my way into the school. I stumbled on the curb and I heard the word 'loser' being said into the camera._

"_Let's get this over with." Alice mumbled._

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took me forever to write and I just couldn't find out what to put in it, and I'm not really pleased with how it came out, but I couldn't find what it was that bothered me. It was mostly a filler chapter, but you get alot of information about some of the characters, it's really hard to find out which one though. I hope the next chapter won't take as long to write, but no promises in a fast update. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am super sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and I've been struggling to keep up with homework and all that stuff. This chapter was also a pain in the ass, I've been writing it for three months. I really don't like it and i would have prefered skipping over it, but I think it would be good for some background info. The next chapter will be up sooner than this, for sure. Now that everything is calm, i can get back to work, Hope you enjoy.**

_Video_

"_This is Rosalie Hale speaking. We are all here today to finally start our documentary. The Bella Swan Project."_

"_More like the Bella Whale project." I could barely recognize that as Lauren's voice._

"_Anyway, Alice Brandon has been kind enough to do the honors." The camera was turned to face Alice. Her hands on the steering wheel tensed and she turned to the camera. She stuck her tongue out to the camera and made a gagging noise. "Now now Alice. You picked the shortest straw so it's fair."_

"_Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like it. At least you don't have to pretend to like her." Alice replied, shoving her long hair behind her shoulder._

"_Look, there she is." The camera spun around and I saw the window being rolled down, revealing my former self._

_I saw as I 'gracefully' made my way into the school. I stumbled on the curb and I heard the word 'loser' being said into the camera._

"_Let's get this over with." Alice mumbled._

I paused the video and glared at the T.V. I had no idea that the filming had started _before _prom night. I couldn't believe how heart less they could have been to humiliate me like that, but making a whole documentary just took it too far.

I could feel my eyes begin to water at the thought of what they could have gotten. I pressed play once again and sat back on the couch.

…

_The camera fumbled around as Rosalie exited Alice's car._

"_Come on, hurry up before we lose her." Rosalie yelled back._

"_It's not like she's gonna disappear, I mean just look at her." Alice mumbled as she walked past Rosalie. She made a sudden turn and looked at the camera. "Let me get this straight, this is a dare. I am in no way romantically involved with that walrus."_

_She then turned and walked away to the school._

"_Come on Alice, it's just a joke. No one will think badly of you." Rosalie started running toward Alice, the camera facing toward the floor._

_I heard mumbling, but it wasn't coherent. The camera moved up again to reveal a smiling Alice._

"_There's that smile, now come on. We may have lost her." Rosalie started running once again._

_The movement slowed down once again, and the camera was lifted slowly. I could see myself at my locker, putting my books up. My shirt was ridden up, revealing me in all my glory._

"_Look, there she is." Lauren half giggle half whispered. I had completely forgotten that she was there._

"_I know, look at her rolls." Rosalie giggled. "I bet that's where my homework was lost."_

_I could distinctly hear Alice's giggle ring. It made me hate her more._

_The bell rang and I could see my former self slam my locker shut and race to class._

…

The video was cut off and the blue screen came up again. I wiped the tears of anger that had formed in my eyes away as I stood up to eject the disc. If I saw anymore, I was sure that I would go through with my plan. I didn't want to. I didn't want to be run by vengeance. Her life now was more than enough punishment.

As I got to the DVD player, the video started up again.

… A few more seconds wouldn't hurt.

…

_The camera was pointed straight at my bent form. I was retrieving my books after dropping them. This was when she had asked me to prom._

"_Go on Alice, we said right after gym." Lauren giggled._

"_You guys can't be serious, I mean, look at her. She's huge, I wouldn't even think about it if I were a male and drunk." Alice whined._

"_You promised, and this is your dare of the year. Everyone else had done theirs except you." Rosalie shot back._

"_I know, but no one had to do one as bad as this… here goes nothing." Alice mumbled._

_She was pushed forward, toward me._

I was still trying to gather all my books before she had gotten there. I clearly remembered that.

"_I wish we could get closer." Rosalie sighed impatiently._

"_It'll be more obvious." Lauren chided her._

_Alice walked up to me and smiled down at me. I looked up and shyly smiled back. Alice started speaking to me with the same smile planted on her face. _

_My face looked shocked and I'm pretty sure that was the moment she had asked me. My former self looked everywhere, trying to come up with an excuse, but came up with nothing. There were a few more words interchanged between us before Alice smiled at me and skipped away toward the camera._

"_Score!" She squealed, jumping up and down with her friends._

"_She believed you?" Lauren laughed._

"_Well of course she believed her." Rosalie pointed the camera to Alice. "So was that as bad as you thought it would be?"_

_Alice's eyes focused on the camera and she smiled._

"_No, and I wouldn't be surprised if Hollywood called in tomorrow after my star performance." She threw her hair over her shoulders and walked away._

_Lauren and Rosalie laughed and followed her._

…

The blue screen appeared again and I was taken out of my trance. My resolve was broken and I needed to see more. Not that I would use it as an excuse to get revenge. This was strictly curiosity.

I pressed the fast forward button until the video started again.

…

_The camera was shaking and I could hear laughter in the background. There was a slight glare coming from a car window._

"_That's like the fifth dress she's tried on in this store." Lauren laughed out._

_The camera moved up again and it stilled. I had just come out of the dressing room with another disappointed look, that dress hadn't fit me either._

"_I bet you they don't even have her size." Rosalie laughed._

"_Maybe the next dress she tries on will tear like the last store." Alice joked in the background._

_The camera zoomed in on the store and I could see myself looking around hopelessly for a dress. I skimmed through all the dresses until I found one that clearly wouldn't fit me. I looked around for a sales person and handed them the dress for a room._

I remembered ripping the back of a dress that I had tried on in Banana Republic. I was completely devastated when I had to tell the sales clerk.

_I soon disappeared into the dressing room, not being able to find anything else._

"_Ten bucks say she gets a dress from here." Lauren says._

"_Ten bucks she doesn't." Rosalie snorted. "That dress had to be the biggest here and it still didn't look like it fit."_

"_Yeah, but isn't this a store for fat people? There should be something for her." Alice spoke from the side._

_The camera was turned back to her. She was slouched in her seat, picking at her nails._

"_So Alice, what has been on your mind lately? Felling nervous?" Rosalie questioned Alice._

"_No, I just can't wait to get this over with. The sooner the better." Her head snapped up. "I hope you guys know that this is totally ruining my prom."_

"_Hey you went last year for junior prom. You've already had the experience." Lauren countered her argument. "Plus Jasper told me that Prom is going to be THE night."_

_Alice's head shot up and the comment. "Really?" She blushed at her forwardness. " I mean he said he wanted to wait until… you know."_

"_Well he isn't anymore so perk up." Rosalie shot in._

…

The screen went blue for what seemed like the tenth time. I wasn't surprised to see that they had filmed my quest for a dress. It did hurt to know that they saw the entire struggle I had gone through just to find a fitting dress, but what can you do?

There was at least one scene left in this entire video. I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty, but I had relived it for three years, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

…

_The camera was pointed forward toward a familiar yellow car, driving along the highway._

"_I knew we should have left your house earlier. We didn't even get to see them come out of the house." Lauren complained._

"_Well if you and Jasper hadn't been sexing it up, we wouldn't be in this position." Rosalie snapped. "I still can't believe you'd let Jasper cheat on Alice with you."_

"_He came on to me, and plus a girl has needs, and he was willing to help." Lauren countered. "Where is he anyway?"_

"_He went with Felix to pick up something at Walgreens, and I think you know exactly what I mean cause he used his only one on you. We're picking them up on the way." Rosalie's voice was hostile and I could tell she wasn't pleased with her friend's unfaithfulness. "Damnit Lauren, that was stupid of you. This is Alice we are talking about, she's my best friend and this doesn't make me happy."_

"_Hey, all the blame can't be put on me, Jasper did it too." She paused. "Is this recording?"_

_The camera shifted showing a surprised Lauren._

"_Yes, but don't worry, we can record over this." Rosalie still sounded annoyed. "I think you should tell Alice about this. It isn't right that you took advantage of Jasper's blue balls."_

"_I swear that if you tell Alice, I will tell everyone that you had and still have a crush on HER." Lauren emphasized the her._

"_You promised you wouldn't. That would ruin my reputation and ." She huffed._

"_Well then, if you don't want to end up sitting in the bathroom with Bella at lunch, then I suggest that you don't tell anyone." Lauren shot back._

"_Whatever." Rosalie whispered. "Just pay attention to the road, we're getting there soon."_

…_._

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. The Rosalie Hale, the woman who probably slept with the whole baseball team, was gay. Well, bisexual at least, but anyway. To think that I went through my whole high school career feeling all alone made me even angrier than before.

And don't get me started on Lauren and Jasper. I can't say that I'm too surprised, but I would think that Alice kept her man in check better than that. Jasper had always seemed like a sleeze bag, but to sleep with his girlfriend's best friend was the lowest of lows. I could definitely use this to my advantage; I just needed to figure out how.

Yet, wouldn't Alice have found out if she had watched this? I would think she would have the decency to break up with the bastard. It made me wonder whether she felt guilty of pulling this over me, therefore found it wrong to watch it… Pshh, yeah right.

I ran a hand through my hair flabbergasted with everything I didn't know and just found out. Filming me while I was trying on dresses seemed like a pretty stockerish thing to do, and I was a lawyer for crying out loud. There had to be something I could charge them for, I just had to look it up.

….

_The camera zoomed in on two figures exiting a yellow car. I could easily see myself, as I was the only person there that looked like a whale._

"_Oh my gosh, is that a tear in her dress?" Jasper drunkenly laughed from somewhere to the side._

"_Yeah, she probably couldn't find a dress the right size." Lauren laughed as well._

"_Guys, we have to park and get out. Alice's reservations ends in a few hours and we have to get her the room keys." Rosalie stated, I could tell she was still annoyed._

"_Yeah, let's go." Lauren laughed._

_The camera was pointed down as the group made their way to the hotel. There were few words shared between them, most of them being insults directed toward me about my weight and appearance… original._

_The camera was immediately shot up and directed at Alice and I signing at the small table situated in front of the escalator. Alice made a charming comment and all the teachers started to laugh. I could throw up at just the sight._

"_Do you think the teachers will let us take the camera inside?" Rosalie questioned. "They seem to be kind of strict about what we bring into the dance this year."_

"_Whatever, it's called hiding." Lauren shot at her._

_The group was on the move again as they made their way to the table. Rosalie brought the camera behind her back as they signed in._

"_And who are you taking this year Rosalie?" Mr. Banner asked. _

"_I'm taking Felix Ares. He's in the bathroom." She replied sweetly._

"_And Lauren, who will you be taking this year?" Mr. Banner asked Lauren._

"_I'm taking Jasper Whitlock." I could hear the smugness in her voice._

"_You guys just met your friends Alice and Bella. They were here just minutes before you got here." He told them before they headed off for the ballroom._

"_Aw thanks for the heads up Mr. Banner. I was hoping we could all get here at the same time." Lauren said before Rosalie could say anything._

_They all said their goodbyes and walked toward the escalator. Rosalie pointed the camera down at the floor where I could see Felix running toward them with something in his hand. He caught up to them smiling._

"_I got them. Room 213." He spread them out revealing two cards. He handed one to Jasper. "One for you." The other to me. "Give this to Alice."_

"_Guys I don't think we should go through with this. I feel kind of bad just setting this whole thing up." Rosalie said from behind the camera._

"_Oh no you don't. We had a deal." Jasper said. "Here just drink this, it'll calm the nerves."_

_Jasper pulled a silver flask from his sock and handed it to the person holding the camera, Rosalie._

"_You know I don't drink." Rosalie pushed it back. "It'll ruin my figure."_

"_Stop being such a pissy face. Just drink it." He said, rudely I might add._

"_Fine." Rosalie mumbled back._

_I could tell by their interaction that they weren't as strong as a group as they put themselves out to be. They lacked in conversation skills and all they did was rag on me. That was probably the only reason they were all friends._

_I could hear the music in the background as they made their way into the ballroom._

"_Where do you think they are?" Lauren yelled._

"_They're coming over." Rosalie pointed the camera toward Alice and I. "Here Felix, take the camera and make sure she can't see it."_

_I could already hear the affect of the alcohol in her voice. I'm guessing she didn't drink much._

_The camera was clumsily handed to Felix just as we got to them. Alice greeted everyone, with a big smile on her face. I was standing in the back, oblivious as to what was going to occur. _

_The camera zoomed in on Rosalie and Alice. It was the exact moment of the Room Key hand off. It was much more noticeable from this angle. Rosalie smiled at Alice and pulled the flask to her lips for another sip._

"_Give me that!" Jasper exclaimed with a slight slur. "I don't want you ogling my woman."_

_The camera pointed to the crowd of people dancing. Alice could be seen rubbing herself against me. As she turned around and rubbed her butt into my stomach, I could see her roll her eyes at the camera. Jasper laughed at this and gave her a thumbs up. Me, I was standing there awkwardly, attempting to move to the bass of the song. I of course failed miserably and ended up making myself worse than usual._

"_Tell Alice to hurry up. Prom ends soon and I have to be home by two." Lauren said impatiently._

"_I know, just let my girl take her time." Jasper countered back._

_The song ended and Alice pulled me to the table to get a drink. She whispered some words into my ears and I was pretty sure that if the lighting was better, you could see my blush. I was pulled to the ballroom doors and soon disappeared._

"_Come on, we have to take the stairs and get there first." Felix rushed as they ran to the door._

_The camera was moved here and there as they ran to the stair well. Nothing was clear until they got the floor. They quickly searched for the room and listened against the door for sound. When they were clear, they quickly put the key in and ran in. _

"_Behind the couch." Jasper whispered. "Don't laugh or make any noise. Does this have a recording light?"_

"_Yeah, ri-right next to the lense." Rosalie slurred._

"_They're here." Lauren giggled just as the door was open._

_Jasper moved the camera up and pointed it at the door._

_I walked in first, looking shy as ever. Alice followed and closed the door shut, leaning against it with a smirk._

"_Alone at last." She said in her 'sexy' voice._

"_Yep, I guess we are." I muttered._

"_You aren't getting shy on me now, are you?" Alice giggled, but I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh._

"_No it's just… oh I don't know. I'm talking too much aren't I?" I stuttered. What a loser._

"_Shh, just don't ruin this for me." She slowly stalked to me and brought me down to her level. _

_I noticed for a few minutes something I had noticed back then. She didn't go anywhere near my mouth. I was pushed slowly toward the bed and like the loser I was, jumped in surprise when we hit the bed._

_With much force from her, she pushed me onto the bed and struggled to get on top of my big from. She gave me a series of kisses until she had enough._

"_Strip." She commanded me. I could hear the stifled laughter of the people behind the couch._

_I awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, wondering where to start first. I could see myself struggling with my comfort level._

"_Go nice and slow for me, ok?" She lay back on the bed and crossed her legs looking directly at the camera._

_I could see myself shyly pulling my straps down and quickly pulling them back up as Alice laughed at the camera. She shook her head and motioned to my former self to continue._

_I struggled to pull the straps down along with the zipper, but I eventually did it._

_My back rose in a deep breath before the dress fell to the floor._

_I was disgusted with what I saw. I could see the layers of fat on my back and the sides of my body. Alice was looking straight at the camera with the biggest smile I could ever see._

….

The tears flowed freely by now. I was disgusted with both myself and Alice and her evil minions. How could I have let myself become like that? How could people be so cruel?

I slowly walked to the DVD player and took the disc out. I was beyond reason now and I wasn't going to back down. They will ALL get my revenge. I didn't know how I was going to get back at the others, but Alice and Jasper were first.

They will all regret the day they even thought of making a mockery of me.

...

**A/N: I hop that was okay for you guys, I again say it wasn't all that good in my opinion, but it was the best I could do. I think to whole video thing was kind of awkward and I made it seem like Bella was actually there instead of watching a video. I hope you guys understood it. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I told you guys this would come out sooner. I have the next chapter planned out so it should be out soon too! This really isn't much of a chapter, it REALLY is a filler. Thanks for all the reviews!!**

APOV

I looked around at the small crowd of people remaining in the coffee shop. They all seemed to be in their own happy little worlds, oblivious to the struggles that I was facing. But should I expect it to be any other way? Bella had gone through four years with no one else's pity to help her through the day… Bella.

Ever since she had shown up, my life had suddenly become… better. That I could not deny. You would think that she would have gone on a rampage about everything we had done to her, but she had been surprisingly cool. Maybe if I had taken the time in high school, I would have found out sooner.

The smile that had situated itself on my face soon disappeared as I remembered this morning. Although I shouldn't be bothered by it, Bella and Tanya's interaction was somewhat depressing. The thing was that I couldn't figure out why. I had thought it was because someone was stealing my only friend, but that didn't seem to fit.

"Earth to Alice." Bree waved her hands in my face. "Wooo whooo."

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well, everything is set up for closing time. Unless you want to the night." She laughed.

I blushed, looking around at the empty room.

"Sorry, I just seemed to zone out a little." I muttered.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone." She smiled. "Well, if you would be kind enough to get ready and leave, I have to close up tonight."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said awkwardly.

I limped over to the break room and located my bag. On the way back, I looked down at my feet and smiled. The shoes Bella gave me truly were amazing. Though I was only wearing one, I could tell that they were going to be amazing for work.

I smiled at Bree as we walked around the counter and towards the door.

"Hey, I notice that you live really close to my house. Would you mind if I walked with you?" Bree asked shyly.

"No, not at all. I would like some company." I replied.

She fell into step with me and a comfortable silence began. I looked over at her and it appeared that she seemed to be struggling with something.

"So," She started off awkwardly. "how old are you?"

"I'm twenty five. Though, I feel a lot older." I rolled my eyes. "I think all this stress that I'm going through is starting to take its toll."

"Well, if it helps, you don't look a day over twenty. I'm actually surprised to hear that." She tried to comfort me.

"Thanks for the words of comfort, but I can tell you're lying. How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm somewhere in your range." She smiled. "I'm twenty, so it's legal."

"What's legal?" I asked, truly curious.

"Nothing." Even in the night I could see her blush. "I think I was just rambling."

"Hmm, right. If you're talking about drinking, I think you're off by a year." I laughed.

"Oh, no. I've sworn that I will never consume any alcohol until I'm thirty. I've seen what it does and I don't want to take any risk." She shook her head. "I probably sound like a nerd."

"No, no you don't. That's actually very mature of you and I wish I were like that when I was younger. I would have avoided a lot of mistakes." I reassured her.

"Right, and this is coming from someone who got a DWI when they were a sophomore in high school." She quickly shot her had to her mouth as she realized her mistake.

I laughed at her reaction. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it. I actually deserved much more.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure you guys were told of my criminal background." I giggled.

"For safety purposes only." She laughed back.

It actually put me to shame to know that my co workers had been informed about me. It wasn't like I was still that same person I was seven years ago. I believe that I have actually changed for the better. I've made an effort to be a better person.

I looked up and saw that we were only a block away. It was embarrassing that she was going to see my 'humble abode.'

I stopped stride when I saw a figure sitting on the steps of my building.

"Hey, I think you should go on. There's someone waiting on the steps of my building and I don't know if it's safe." I turned to her.

"Then it is my obligation to help a fellow Starbucks employee make her journey home." She waved her hand in front of me. "After you."

"If you insist. But it isn't my fault if you don't come out alive." I muttered.

We started walking toward my building again, when the figure stood up and turned toward us. I could barely see from the dim lighting that this person was a girl. She raised her hand in the air and hesitantly waved at us. As we neared I could see the features of Bella's face and instantly recognize her.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" I asked shyly.

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at a different person. I was looking at Bella; she was looking, glaring, at Bree; and I could see Bree looking at me through my peripheral vision.

I tore my eyes from Bella and turned toward Bree.

"It was nice of you to walk me home." I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "It means a lot for you to help me these first few days."

She smiled brightly at me. "It was no problem." She looked down shyly. "Maybe we can do this another time?"

"That would be nice. See you tomorrow." I smiled back at her.

She walked away, still looking back. "See ya later Alice."

Bella and I stood there, staring at Bree's retreating form.

"She totally has the hots for you." Bella said through her teeth..

I turned back to her. "No she doesn't, she was just walking me home."

"Well if the 'maybe we can do this another time' isn't enough of a hint, I don't know what is." She shot back.

"We're just friends." I mumbled.

"Oh, I know." She laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means Alice, that you're straight." She patted my shoulder.

"Whatever. Is there a reason that you are waiting on my door step at seven in the night?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Well yes." She paused, obviously thinking of an excuse. "Actually, no. I just wanted to see you again, we didn't talk much this morning." She shrugged.

"Well, you were pretty caught up in that Tanya girl. I'm surprised you're not with her now." I said sourly.

"I just came from her apartment actually." She shrugged.

My head shot in her direction, trying to confirm this piece of information.

"I'm just kidding Alice." She laughed. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"A lesbian!" I yelled at her.

Her laughter stopped and her eyes narrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

I truly feared her at this moment. The comment I had just made probably wasn't my smartest move. I probably just triggered something that reminded her of all the reasons she should hate me.

"I mean…" I looked down timidly. "That _is _what you are."

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down and I patiently waited for the scorning I was going to receive.

"I don't like to be labeled. I don't think it's fair to label anyone by anything." She glared at me. "You should learn to think things through before you say them, you aren't in high school anymore so you can't get away with it. What if I were to start referring you as the 'poor girl?' How would you feel?"

"Not good." I replied like a child that had just been reprimanded.

"Exactly."

I felt an arm on my shoulder and the force of being pulled. Bella's body came in to contact with mine as she gave me a hug.

"I didn't mean to sound mean. There are just some things that I won't stand for anymore, and you just said the worst thing you could say." I patted my head.

I pulled back puzzled.

"Oh, I am a lesbian, but it's not like I announce it to the world proudly. There are some people who judge too much and in my job field, I have to make myself more appealing. Being a lesbian isn't something that everyone looks for in a lawyer, some people are actually grossed out by it." She whispered the last part sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." She looked around. "So, I was thinking we could just talk."

"Now? Don't you have work to do?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really, I just have to go through some papers and study up. That's about it." She waved it off.

"Okay, well what do you want to talk about?"

"I really don't know." She laughed, quickly thinking of something to say. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I mean, as far as working at Starbucks is… And thanks for the shoes." I remembered.

**BPOV**

It was at times like these, that I truly felt bad for the poor girl. I mean, after only an hour after watching the video today, I was already at her doorstep begging for more attention from her. I knew that I was going to go through with the plan, there was no point in denying that; but I felt as if I should savor the moments I do have with her until I ruin her life.

"It was really no problem. I was happy to get them for you." I smiled at her. "Maybe we can take this conversation inside? I've always hated staying outside at night."

"Yeah, of course. Where are my manners?" She turned around and quickly wobbled up to her apartment building.

"You know, you really should get the land lord to fix that lock. You don't know how many creeps there are in this city." I told her.

"Yeah, I've wanted to discuss that with him, but he always seems to be avoiding it. I just think he's a cheap bastard." She laughed.

"Well, I would feel better knowing that your apartment building wasn't susceptible to, well anything. You really should talk to him about that." I pushed.

"Wow mom, I'll get right on that." She said sarcastically.

"Don't ever call me mom again. It isn't even funny." I shook my head.

"I was only joking." We were already in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the top floor.

"Is Jasper up there?"

"Um, I don't think so. He usually goes out with friends on Saturday." She said irritatingly. "He just doesn't understand the meaning of 'we don't have money to spend.' We're going to be in debt soon enough and I'm going to have to find another job to support us."

"I know that it isn't right for me to say anything, but I think you should just leave him. You could do so much better than him and I'm sure who ever you find will cherish you more than Jasper does." I made sure she was looking at me in the eye. "I always thought Jasper was a douche bag, and it isn't far from the truth."

"You don't know him, well the old him. He was always sweet and nice to me. I think that's why I've stayed with him this whole time, cause I know there's a better side of him."

"I know that old him well enough. Even then he wasn't such a swell guy. Have you ever thought of asking what he spent _his _money on? I remember you telling me that he spent all the money he made in college on things you didn't even know about." I questioned her. "For all you know, he could have transferred some STD to you!"

"Are you implying that Jasper cheats on me? He isn't that type of person. He may be a lazy person, but I know that he would never cheat on me." She said defensively.

"I would think of actually asking him, maybe you should even follow him one day. You'll soon realize that some people are never what you put them out to be."

"You don't know him." She huffed.

"I don't need to know him personally; actually, I'd prefer not to." I countered.

The elevator started stalling, starting and stopping. I looked up as the light flickered on and off. I really wasn't in the mood to get stuck in an elevator, but I don't think fate shares my mind-set.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said under my breath.

The elevator came to a full and complete stop and the light shut off.

"Piece of crap." Alice muttered.

I pulled out my cell phone and slid it open, letting the light illuminate to small elevator.

"I hope you aren't claustrophobic." I begged.

"No… I'm so sorry this happened. I should have warned you that this might happen." She said worriedly.

"You mean this has happened before?" I half yelled.

"Yes, but it didn't happen to me." She assured me.

"How long did it take to get them out?"

"Well, it was during the day so everyone was coming in a out of the building, so it was easier to notice that the elevator wasn't working. They were only in there for about thirty minutes." She explained. "Since it's night and everyone in this building is above the age of sixty, we're probably going to be stuck for the rest of the night."

"Not if I can help it." I said typing in 911. "You seem oddly calm right now."

"Well, it was bound to happen to me at some point; luckily it was with yo-." She stopped, and I could imagine the blush coming onto her face. "I mean, you're good company."

"Hmm, right." I laughed. "I'm quite flattered. The infamous Alice Brandon enjoys _my _company."

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Is there any service in this freaking place?" I asked.

"We're in an elevator." I could tell she was sitting down by now.

"Ugh, I have to be at work early." I smacked my forehead.

"I'm cold." Alice stated randomly.

"Here take my jacket." I pulled my jacket off and blindly handed it out.

"Thanks…for everything." She added the last part quickly.

"Like getting stuck in an elevator with you?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I guess this can give us time to get to know each other better." She chirped.

"What wouldya like to know." I asked, sitting down in defeat.

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one. I really like all colors, but I guess if I had to choose it would be turquoise." I answered.

"Hmm, that's a nice color."

"What's yours?" I quickly asked.

"Yellow." She simply stated.

"Yellow? Why yellow?"

"It's just a calming color. I know that a lot of people don't like it, but that's what I like about it. It's like I'm the only one that feels sympathetic towards it." She mused. "…That didn't really make sense, even to me."

"No, I mean, yeah that made no sense what so ever, but I understand…oddly." I laughed.

"Your turn."

"For what?" I asked.

"To ask a question." She said in a high voice.

"Umm, what's the thing you're most proud of?"

"That's a toughy." She mumbled.

"What happened to you, Rosalie, and Lauren?" I blurted out.

I had to get this straight for some reason. Maybe that could lead to something else that I could use. There was also the possibility that this could be a touchy subject and bring up bad memories. Hopefully it was the former.

"I don't think I remember that being one of the usual questions for twenty questions." She laughed. "Any way, we-we just grew up I guess. After high school, I think we realized that we were only friends out of convenience, and we haven't communicated since graduation." I reminisced. "I think Lauren was always jealous of me. She knew that she could never have Jasper because of me."

"I wouldn't say that." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just remember something." I lied.

"What time is it?"

"8:45. Are you sure there isn't a possible way out of this?" I pleaded.

"The emergency button doesn't work, so no, I don't believe so."

"We'll, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed early. I need to be ready to start screaming early in the morning." I told her.

"Good idea…. Goodnight." She said shyly.

"Night." I mumbled, already dozing off.

I jumped up when I felt Alice move into me.

"Alice?"

"Sorry, I just like to feel someone close to me when I sleep." She excused herself.

"If you want to snuggle, all you have to do is ask." I smirked.

"I wouldn't mind." I whispered.

I was thrown off by her confession.

"Jasper always holds me when we sleep."

"Oh." I said, hating that it was only because she wanted to feel like Jasper was holding her.

I wanted her to want _me _to hold her. I didn't want to be the substitution of that Jackass.

Either way, I wrapped my arm around her midsection and pulled her to me.

"Thank you, Bella." She said sleepily.

"Anytime." _And I meant anytime._

**A/N: This really isn't my best work, there wasn't any progression in the relationship, but I just wanted them to talk more. I myself don't think that it would be realistic for Alice to ask Bella to hold her, but I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the review that you have all kindly given me. I don't mind criticism; it would really help if anyone had any advice. R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, another update! I got mad at my teacher, so I decided to not pay attention to her class and just wrote this. I don't think it's that good of a chapter, so if anyone has any advice on how I could fix my writing, I wouldn't mind it one bit. Nothing really happens here, they're mainly just in one setting the whole time. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to the vibration of my phone at 5:30 in the morning. I looked at my surroundings and panicked. The only light that I could see was that of an emergency button in the far corner.

The events of last night came rushing back to me, and as I remember the last few moments before I had fallen asleep, my head shot down to the outlining of the small form still nestled into my lap. I gently stroked her hair before lying back down and putting my arm around her waist, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep….

My head shot up as a brilliant idea popped into my head. It would definitely speed up the process of my plan; just confusing her feelings. I smirked to myself as I tested the waters. I nudged her in the arm gently, no respond. I gently flipped her onto her back, no response. I stroked her stomach, a small moan, but really no response.

Damn this girl was a heavy sleeper.

I could tell that I had the biggest smile on my face when I realized that I could get away with this plan. I gently rolled her onto her side facing me. Grabbing her arm, I laid myself back down and wrapped her arm around _my _waist. I couldn't help the goose bumps that covered my body at the realization that Alice was holding me, unconsciously, but none the less holding me.

As a spur of the moment thought, I grabbed her hand and placed it on my breast. I moaned as she unconsciously gave it a gentle squeeze and sighed contently.

Soon enough, I was falling to sleep in the arms of an angel, well… partially.

……

**APOV**

I woke up to a bright light, suddenly turning on. I groaned, hating being awakened in such a way. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and curled even closer to Jasper. I stretched and squeezed the soft object encased in my hand… Soft object encased in my hand? I gave it a few more squeezes loving the sound that came from the action… Soft object encased in my han… Jasper didn't have man boobs… SOFT OBJECT ENCASED IN MY HAND!

All my senses came rushing to me. Jasper wasn't this small, he was the exact opposite. Jasper wasn't this soft, well his stomach was, but other than that he was all muscle, slightly. Jasper didn't fit into me that well when I cuddled with him, it was always a struggle to get comfortable with him. This wasn't Jasper!

My eyes shot open and I was met with a familiar head of long brown hair…SOFT OBJECT ENCASED IN MY HAND!!!

My initial action for some strange reason was to squeeze her breast before immediately releasing it. Bella's back arched as a moan escaped her lips. I stared at her wide eyed as I realized that I found that somewhat attractive.

NO. I was straight. I was straight. I liked Jasper. I liked Jasper fucking me.

I calmed down after I talked myself into a positive light. I knew I liked guys so there was no point in debating. I could always appreciate beauty when I saw it, and that was exactly what I had been doing.

I put my arms above my head and stretched my arms out. I had to admit, that was probably the best night of sleep that I have gotten in a while.

I glanced at my watch and slapped my head in frustration. It was already seven and I was meant to be down at Starbucks for my early shift. Today was Friday, so that meant there were only four people due to be working. It would be too noticeable if I didn't make it.

I turned to wake Bella up, but stopped when I saw the peaceful expression on her face. She really was beautiful and I think that people would have actually like her despite her sexuality had she looked like this in high school. Man, were we jerks.

I moved to stand up and Bella rolled onto her back without my support holding her in place. My legs tangled in hers and me being in a cast and all, toppled to the floor… directly on top of Bella. My head landed directly in between her breasts and my legs fell on either side of hers.

Bella woke with a shriek and rolled us over, pinning me to the floor. She pushed herself up with her arms, putting most of her weight on her hips. I tried to suppress the moan that threatened to come out of my mouth from the contact of her his to my center.

"What happened?" Bella yelled.

"I tripped." I gasped when she pressed herself into me again.

She smirked down at me.

"And you happened to 'fall' on me?" She said sleepily.

"Don't flatter yourself. It was an accidENT!" I shrieked when she once again pushed her hips into mine with the right amount of force and the right angle.

I looked up into her eyes and saw no humor in them, but more of pained expression. I noticed that my legs had somehow wrapped themselves around her waist; she seemed to notice it too. She seemed to have an internal battle before she sighed and lowered herself onto me. I felt myself stiffen when she went way past my personal bubbled.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"That's a really good question." I could tell she was smiling. "I was just resting."

She rolled off of me and huffed at the ceiling.

"I'm late for work." She mumbled. "Stupid elevator."

"I'm like an hour late for work. I'm probably not gonna get paid for today." I huffed as well. "But at least the lights are on, so that means that they know we're stuck here."

"Hopefully. I was supposed to meet Tanya today. It's Friday right?"

"Yep." I said through my teeth at the mention of Tanya's name. "Did I tell you before that I don't think it would be good for you to pursue Tanya?"

"No, but why? She has everything I could ask for." She said dreamily.

"Like what!?" I half yelled.

"Woah there tiger. She's just really good company and she has a great personality from what I've seen." She paused. "And plus she's beautiful. And not in the superficial way, more so naturally."

It was comments like these that made Bella seem like even more of a better person. I've never really met any other lesbians so I didn't know how they described their love interests, but the way Bella described Tanya was nice, refreshing. I mean, I always hear guys and even girls always talking about the person they liked in such a vulgar way. There were people that were sweet like Bella, but I haven't met many of them.

"You don't know her." I muttered.

"And you do?" She laughed. "I mean, I know that I just met her, but she doesn't seem like the type of person to hand out bullshit about herself. She seems down to Earth."

"You have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed. "Everything she said yesterday was complete bullshit. I mean the whole modeling thing that she mentioned was only to get on your good side. She obviously just wanted to get in your pants."

"Geesh Alice, calm down. Why are you making such a big deal about her? Is there someone you know that has a crush on me and you're trying to save me for them? Anyway, it might not even go anywhere." She giggled.

"This isn't funny Bella. You shouldn't go out with complete strangers." I persisted.

"That's why I'm going to get to know her better by talking and meeting with her. We're going out tomorrow night." She stated.

"Already?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we're going out to eat and maybe watch a movie. You can tag along to see how much of a nondate this is." She offered.

It did seem tempting. It just seemed like I had to protect Bella from this Tanya character. She didn't sit well with me.

"I'm sorry, but Saturday night is usually time with Jasper. We're probably going out to dinner or something." I told her.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Okay."

Now that bothered me. My face scrunched in surprise at her carelessness. I had thought that I might get her jealous with that little tidbit, but it didn't seem to faze her. How could her date make me jealous and mine didn't even make her blink? She was the gay one!

"Yeah, he probably has something really romantic planned out for us." I continued. "He always surprises me with picnics and flowers all the time."

"Oh what a hunk." He pretended to swoon before recovering and giving me an 'are you stupid look'. "I'm gay, why would I think that romantic."

I blushed at her comment. What she had just said was so much worse than being called out on was.

"Well, maybe you could take his example and do that on your future dates." I recovered.

"I'm gay, Alice. Just because I'm gay, doesn't automatically make me a butch or the man of a relationship. We are both completely woman and don't plan on changing to suit the other persons needs." She explained calmly.

"Well, that's nice."

"Yep." She breathed out.

The elevator jerked down and we both yelped in surprise. It continued its fast journey down and in the process; Bella and I had found ourselves in each other's arms waiting for our death. We both screamed in panic until the elevator jerked once again and the elevator continued down in a much slower pace.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella yelled. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

I just started laughing. I had no idea why because what we had just gone through was in no way funny, but I just _had _to laugh.

"We almost died." I laughed. "We could have been dead by now."

I was rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Alice, are you okay?" She hesitantly asked.

"We almost died." I laughed. "WE ALMOST DIED!!" I shrieked when everything came back to me.

I grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to me. "WE ALMOST DIED!!!!"

I got up off the floor and started banging it with all that I had.

"Open the door! Please! We almost died!" I continued yelling.

I leaned against the crack of the door and started panicking. Bad idea on my part. Faster than I could even think the door to the elevator flashed open and I toppled to the floor.

"Alice!" Bella yelled from behind me.

I shook my head more so to get rid of my blush.

"I'm alright. My pride might be hurt a little though." I nervously said.

"We need to get you to a bed. I think you may be going through post near death experience." She said.

"Is that even real?" I asked as she scooped me up.

"You're proof of it." She laughed.

I looked around and noticed that no one was in the lobby. Apparently the elevator decided to work by itself.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Stairs, I am not getting stuck in that elevator again." She shivered.

"Good idea, but do you think you can get me up to the third floor?"

"I guess, I'll just put you down if I get too tired." She shrugged.

"You just woke up, aren't you tired?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted.

I thought to myself for a while before one thought came to my head.

"Why_ are_ you carrying me?" I questioned.

"Would you rather walk all the way to your floor with your cast?" She countered.

I looked at the door we passed, second floor.

"You're fast." I commented.

"I do go on the stair stepper every day at the gym." She said matter o' factly.

"Does that really help?"

"Yeah, it does wonder for your thighs." She stated. "But I wouldn't go on them for too long; you don't want to build up too much muscle."

"Hmm."

She walked us up the last few steps and I could tell it was a slight struggle. I mean I did weigh 100 pounds.

"You could have let me walk a little bit, you didn't have to take me the whole way." I told her.

"It was my pleasure." She assured me.

We walked back to my apartment and stood at the door.

"Do you still want to come in?" I giggled.

"It's okay. I think we talked enough." She laughed with me. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Just go have lunch or something."

"Um, sure. Tomorrow's my day off so I think I can fit you into my schedule." I said, probably a little too excitedly.

"Great." She chirped. "Here's my number."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote down her number.

"Feel free to call me anytime." She said. "Bye."

She started leaving toward the stairs.

"Thanks Bella." I yelled out. She turned around with a puzzled expression. "For asking to come up to my apartment last night. I would have had to go through that by myself if you hadn't come up with me. So thank you."

"No problem." She smiled before turning around and walking away with a skip in her step.

**BPOV **

I skipped down the steps with glee until I reached the last one and bounded past the door of the stair well. I waved good morning at the grumpy lobby man and hopped out the door.

I had no clue why I was so happy, but I just was. Last night was by far the best night ever, everything about it was perfect. Though I had made a few things go my way, I think that I was getting some progress.

Although I wasn't awake when Alice had woken up to find herself in that compromising position, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought that she had done that herself.

I pulled my phone out and pressed my first speed dial.

"Tanya speaking." She answered immediately.

"Tanya, you will be so proud of me!" I yelled.

"Hold your horses. Did you teepee Edward's house or something?" She asked.

"No, better." I then continued to explain my brilliant act this morning.

"Hmm, I don't like the fact that you let her touch you there." She stated. "I worked really hard just to get you to let me grope you, from outside your shirt."

"You're starting to sound like Alice when she talks about you." I whined.

"What does she say about me?" She demanded.

"Stuff. I'm gonna be late for work, if you can't already tell. I'll see you then."

I hung up after she mumbled a farewell.

I was actually excited for today. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my apartment.

**A/N: Again, not much happened. This is how most of the chapters are gonna be for a while. I'm not gonna let their relationship develop much from accidental touches and feelings of jealously until the end… sorta. Thanks for all your reviews, they are absolutely amazing. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am sooo embarrassed at how long this took to be posted. I was travelling around Europe all summer long, so I didn't have time then. And I really haven't had time to write since I've started school, I've realized that I'm not going to have a lot of time for the rest of the year. I will try as hard as I can to write in my free time but I can't really make any promises cause I feel like I would break them. This isn't a really good chapter, it's really rushed and I find it dreadfully boring, but it does give you some insight. Again, I'm really sorry!

**TanyaPOV**

"So this happened _before _or _after _she touched your _boob_." I fumed.

She laughed at my frustration and that kinda made it a little harder to be mad, but only a little.

"Gosh Tanya, live a little. You were the one that told me to confuse her; I thought that was a pretty good move." She defended.

"Whatever. I couldn't even look at your boobs for a few weeks without you being offended." I mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"Nothing." I grumbled, looking anywhere but her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous." She teased. My back stiffened "Don't worry, you can join in on the fun soon enough. We're going on a date tomorrow night."

"Really?" My head popped up at the news. I hadn't been on a date with Bella since college, but that had been my own fault. I mean, I was just as confused as any other girl would be since I had been straight no less than a year before. But this was Bella I was talking about, and nothing was ever simple with her.

"Since I decided it last night." She smiled right back. "Look good, I wanna show you off to Alice."

With that she left my office. The smile on my face quickly disappeared along with her. Just the mention of Alice was enough to make me sick. I _wanted _Bella to go through with the plan, but I knew that in the process of all of it, her love for Alice would grow even more. And I wasn't the biggest fan of Alice, so that wouldn't be considered a good thing.

I seriously had to do something about this before it got out of hand.

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but walk with an extra step when I exited the law firm. After a long day of work, I was excited to finally get home and not have to worry about getting up early in the morning. Carlisle and Tanya hadn't been too happy with the elevator incident and it took me a while to convince them not to sue the apartment owners. Carlisle was actually worried about me, while Tanya just hoping that there was an off chance that Alice would have to move again.

Tanya… She really was a piece of work. Only she could take my near death situation as a good thing. _Thanks for caring! _

The only thing that I had left to find out was where the heck Jasper was taking Alice. Thankfully, my taste in everything was the polar opposite of Jasper's, but it has suddenly come to my disadvantage. The only place I could think of that Jasper would ever take Alice is that burger place a few blocks down from Starbucks, but even that seemed a little too classy for him. There was always the option of stalking them to their destination, but that would seem a little too pathetic and obvious.

By the time I had gotten to my apartment building, I was still in need of a plan. I would have thought that after several years of planning my revenge, I would have a plan right now. But I didn't, and that bothered me to no end. Jasper was actually beating me. And he wasn't even trying.

I was too concentrated on my thoughts and therefore failed to notice the girl that was standing in the middle of the lobby, directly in my path. I stumbled back and almost fell over. Small hands shot out and grabbed my forearms.

"Whoa there, I gotcha." A small voice giggled.

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. Though I had just met her the other day, I don't think I could ever forget.

I forced a small laugh myself before retracting myself from her grip.

"Thanks."I said, straightening myself. "Don't you work with Alice Brandon?"

A light pink flush made its way up her neck.

"Yea, I just saw her, actually." She said.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it really fast. I had told Alice to stay home. There was no point in going if she was going to be late and she had a wonderful excuse.

"Did she go to work?" I demanded.

"No, I just visited her apartment. I had heard what happened from some people in Starbucks." She paused. "I can't even imagine how that must have felt. I knew I should have walked her up to her apartment."

"You don't have to feel too bad. I was with her the entire time." I said, somewhat smugly.

"Oh," She paused, obviously frustrated. "She didn't mention you…. I guess she forgot." She shrugged.

"What?" My head snapped up. I would have thought that she would have told someone that she wasn't alone in her near death experience. It was my near death experience as well. I mean, I had kept her company, held her as she slept, and carried her all the way up to her apartment. She had to have mentioned me. I quickly collected myself. "I mean, uh, I guess she hit her head pretty hard after all."

"I guess she did." She shrugged, once again.

By now, we were both waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. There was a heavy silence and I guess she was thinking the same thing I was thinking, because I was definitely not going to break the silence.

The arrow pointing up suddenly lit up and we both sighed.

"So you live here?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Yep."

…

"Cool."

"Yep." She breathed out.

We both entered the elevator and reached for the same button. I saw her hand visibly speed up and hit the button before I could.

_Damn it._

"You're on floor seventeen too?" I asked.

"Yep."

_Bitch._

"Cool."

As the elevator door closed and started moving up, I tried to think of something to say or do. I tried thinking of all the funny things I had read on what to do on awkward elevators, but nothing came to mind. I had a funny feeling that I knew why she was determined not to speak. This little girl liked Alice. A lot.

"Are you and Alice good friends?" I broke the silence, once again.

"We just met, but I have a feeling that we might be some day. She's really nice." She replied.

"Yep." I replied, but quickly added. "But it's all on the surface."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, not everyone is sunshine and daisies and Alice of all people is a good example of that. I would just be very careful around her." I said vaguely.

"Alice?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think you're talking about the wrong girl."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Believe what you want. Just remember what I said." I replied and quickly left before she could say anything else.

…

"So I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" I urged her on.

She held in her breath and looked down at her shoes, trying to hide the embarrassment from me.

"I don't think that this plan of ours is going to work." Tanya finally spit out.

"Why do you think that?"

I was getting slightly annoyed with this conversation. This was the third time tonight that she had brought it up.

"Because, I mean. She's already miserable, so why make it worse?" She asked innocently.

"So, now is the time that you choose to show compassion." I replied dryly.

"You make me seem like a cold hearted bitch." She actually seemed offended. "I just think you should lay off. Maybe try to play the field, before you break your own heart."

"Whatever Tanya. I haven't had a girlfriend since Jane, and you and I both know how that turned out." I looked around the club once again and sighed.

I had been sure that they would end up here at some point since this was the hottest club in town. We had been here for around two hours and it was nearing 11 o'clock already. I had work tomorrow.

"I think we should head home. I don't think that they're gonna come here tonight." I started getting up, but stopped when a warm hand wrapped around my forearm.

"Wait. I'm sorry that I've been bothering you the entire night with my constant whining. Could we at least dance? We came to a _club _and we haven't danced at all. And I did pay the bouncer quite a bit just to get in." She added quietly.

She _had_ paid the bouncer, which was sweet, considering that Tanya was never one to use money for anything. I looked at her for the first time tonight, like really looked at her. She was outrageously beautiful, anyone could see that. It was a shame that she had broken up with me in our junior year of college. I probably wouldn't have given Alice a second thought… Who was I kidding, that was definitely not true. But I definitely would go out with her again, given the chance. Maybe this night wasn't a waste of time.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

She beamed right back at me and grabbed my hand before dragging me into the large crowd of people.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she screamed at me.

I had no idea what song was playing but her happiness brought a smile to my face. She turned around to face me once we got towards the middle and started dancing. Now, I had lost a lot of weight, but that hadn't changed how bad of a dancer I was.

"Come on Bella, I know that you know how to dance." She quickly grabbed my hands when she saw that I wasn't going to make any attempt to dance. "It's all in the hips."

"You seriously just said that?" I laughed.

"Of course I did." She smirked.

That was the last thing we said for a while after that. Too engrossed in the movement of her body, I never realized how close we had gotten over the course of ten minutes. I would occasionally feel her breasts graze mine and I would feel that spark that I used to feel every time. I could feel her breath on my face as she started getting closer to me, closing whatever distance we had left between us.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me closer, so close that I could faintly smell her perfume over the smell of sweat from the other dancers. It was beyond me why she still used this perfume; I had only gotten it for her because I loved it, but I clearly remembered that she hated it.

I felt her breath at my neck as she went into kiss it. It was a shot peck, but it was enough to create that small tingle in the depths of my stomach.

"I love your perfume." I murmured.

"I know." She sighed.

"You don't have to wear it. I know that you hated it."

"It grew on me over the years." She giggled.

"Whatever, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get into my pants. You know how turned on I get when I smell it." I playfully moaned at the end.

"Maybe I am." She countered. Her hands started travelling down my back and snaked into the huge hole at the back of my dress.

"I think you have had too much to drink." I chuckled as I withdrew her hands from my dress.

"Maybe I have." She giggled right back.

"Let's get you home." I sighed, taking her hand and leading her back to our table.

"When did you become such a grandma?" She whined.

I just shook my head and continued on. I knew she was slightly drunk. I mean, I had seen her down quite a few drinks and she was a light weight.

"Bella, let me sleep over. I feel so lonely at night." She whined again.

"Why? So you can be lonely in the guest room?" I scoffed.

"You know what I mean." She grumbled.

By now we were outside, waiting for a taxi.

"What _do_ you mean?" I laughed.

"Never mind."

And just like that, she wasn't so drunk.

…..

I don't know how it happened, but I suddenly found myself lying in bed with a very knocked out Tanya. Don't get me wrong, I love to snuggle, but this was _very _new. Ever since our break up, Tanya had been very paranoid of going anywhere near my personal space. I think she believed she would be giving me the wrong message.

The bottom line was that I couldn't sleep. Something was off and it was really nagging me.

I saw a light flash from the other side of the room and noted it was Tanya's phone. It went on for a while before I couldn't take it anymore. I gently removed Tanya from on top of me and shoved the blankets off. I caught a glimpse of Tanya's bare legs and was mesmerized by how smooth they looked. My eyes travelled up until I reached her panty clad butt.

I sighed, remembering the good old days before making my way to her phone. There were several new messages, thirteen to be exact. I knew Tanya wouldn't mind me looking, so I slid the lock off and pressed READ.

_Hey Tanya, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab coffee tomorrow. You haven't been answering any of my calls or messages. _

**Edward Mason 7:34 p.m.**

_Hey Tanya, just in case you didn't get my last message, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow. Text me back._

**Edward Mason 7:43 p.m.**

_We don't have to get coffee. We can go get lunch somewhere if you like. I know this great Italian place. Call me!_

**Edward Mason 7:47 p.m.**

The messages went on and on from today and days before, none of them had been answered. I found this _very_ odd, considering Tanya had been drooling over this guy. I mean, she was the one telling me that he had no interest in her...what so ever. And here I was, reading text messages, which in my opinion, seemed very desperate to be answered.

… Something just wasn't right…

**A.N: Again, sorry for the long wait. And I know that there wasn't any Bella Alice interaction, I just didn't feel it for this chapter. Rest assured, there will be some Bella Alice time the next chapter. I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up but I really can't make any promises. Whoever is still reading this story, thank you so much!**

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who have messaged me, telling me to update. If it weren't for you guys, this would have been posted a lot later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To make up for the really long wait, I'm just gonna post this really fast. I actually really like this chapter, even though absolutely nothing happens. It's pretty short, but I think it's okay. Please review!**

BPOV

It all felt so serene.

I had partially woken up around five minutes ago to the feeling of someone running their hands over my body. As time went on, I felt my shirt being pushed up over my breasts as they started trailing kisses over my stomach.

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting whoever it was to stop. As their ministrations got farther up, I became more awake, but I couldn't get myself to open my eyes. It was a girl, that I knew for sure, but I couldn't recall taking anyone home with me last night.

As I started sifting through all the possibilities of whom this mystery girl could be, their hands and mouth reached my breasts and started working their magic there.

A small moan escaped my mouth as she started nibbling and licking my nipples.

_God, this girl was good._

Her hand came up and started toying with my neglected nipple and I couldn't help but let a few more moans escape.

"Mmm, Alice." Was the only thing that I seemed to be able to say, something that I totally regretted.

Directly following those words was one hard bite on my right nipple and a hard tug on the other.

My eyes shot open and my back shot off the bed, sending me and a very familiar strawberry blonde tumbling to the floor.

I landed directly on top of her, but quickly got off.

"Tanya." I sighed. "Of course."

"Alice my ass." She grumbled as she sat up. "How could you possibly mistake me with _her_?"

We were both rubbing our heads from our collision. I couldn't decide on what made me angrier; the fact that Tanya was mad at me for something that was not my fault, or that I was going to have a head ache all day.

"If it had been the other way around, I'm pretty sure my name would have been something along the lines of 'Edward.'" I shot back at her.

"You would be surprised." She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

There was a silence that hung over us for the next few seconds. I wouldn't say it was awkward, but it was heavy considering what I had learned last night. I really didn't understand what was happening since Tanya was practically stalking Edward and she hadn't even bothered to reply to any of his texts.

I turned back to look at said girl and caught her staring at me. To be more specific, I caught her staring at my chest. I blushed before self-consciously pulling down my shirt. She shook her head, getting herself out of her little trance, and smiled at me.

She shifted to her hands and knees and started crawling to me.

"Tany-?" I was cut off as her lips pressed against.

It was gentle, so gentle that I barely felt her there.

She pulled back just as fast as she kissed me and sighed.

"You always had the nicest breasts." She stated with another sigh.

And with that, she stood, picked up her jeans and jacket, and left the room.

Huh.

…

APOV

I hated her.

I hated how she was pretty. I hated how she was a good dancer. I hated how she has pretty feet. I hated how her hair was perfect and flowed the right way.

And I _loathed _that Bella pays more attention to _her_ than _me_.

Bella had asked _me _if I had wanted to hang out yesterday, as in Saturday. Today was Sunday.

I wasn't jealous, I swear. But she could have given me a heads up that she wouldn't be taking me anywhere. I had been sitting in my apartment all day, waiting for her to come pick me up. She didn't.

So, instead of getting ready for my date with Jasper, I ended up practically sitting at the door, waiting for her to knock on it.

It didn't surprise me that Jasper had totally forgotten our plans; it has been like this for a while. We ended up eating at a burger place down the street from Starbucks. It was nicer than the usual places.

Our time there consisted of me checking my phone ever minute and Jasper ogling every girl that passed by him. The odd thing was that I didn't really care. I was so used to it by now that it doesn't faze me.

After our 'romantic' dinner, Jasper had the decency to feel embarrassed. He asked if I wanted to go dancing, and I unfortunately said yes.

_Flashback_

We were waiting in line when I first saw her. She walked right past me, wearing a breath taking dress might I add, with _Tanya _latched onto her arm. I felt myself growl as I saw Tanya whisper something to Bella and walk up to the bouncer. There was some trade between them before he motioned for them to enter.

I was half tempted to get Jasper to bribe the bouncer as well, but I had a feeling Tanya used more than money. We waited for thirty minutes until we finally got to the entrance. Jasper was complaining that his feet hurt so we couldn't dance. We ended up sitting on the other side of the dance floor from Bella.

Bella and the Devil herself we talking, whispering, and laughing with each other the entire night. What the _fuck _could they be talking about? I mean, Tanya wouldn't keep her fucking mouth away from Bella's ear.

I barely even noticed Jasper get up and go talk to some bleach blonde tramp. How could Bella choose to hang out with Tanya instead of me? I'm pretty sure I was funnier. I like to have fun. I have dreams and ambitions. Oh yeah…

I wasn't a _lesbian_!

Typical. Discriminate against the _straight_ girl!

I felt a shear of happiness when Bella got up, and it looked like she was about to leave, but Tanya almost tore off her arm when trying to keep her there.

I felt my legs move on their own accord as I stood up and went to go aid Bella in her escape. I was almost there when I heard Bella agree to dance.

My eyes shot open even wider. Bella was supposed to want to leave. And then she was supposed to go home and call me and tell me how awful the date was and that I was right.

But no, she smiled a bright smile down to Tanya and took her hand, letting herself be dragged into the mass of bodies.

The way they were dancing wouldn't be considered appropriate. I mean, they were practically dry humping each other in _public_. I thought Bella was better than that. I quickly followed them, grabbing some random guy dancing alone, and watched them.

Bella wouldn't need Tanya if she had me. I would be the bestest friend in the world and she wouldn't need a girlfriend. I could watch movies with her on Friday nights. I could go with her to get massages every Sunday. I could be her shoulder to cry on every time she was turned down.

I could be her everything.

What could Tanya be? A fuck buddy. That's what she could be. What else would she be good for? Nothing!

I felt my anger rise even more when Tanya's hands snaked down and reached inside Bella's dress, most probably trying to feel her up. I pushed the guy trying to rub his penis into me and went to go set Tanya straight.

I was just trying to be a good friend.

I was a good five feet away from them when they decided to leave. They walked off the dance floor, hand in hand, and retrieved their bags. I quickly looked around for Jasper and after three seconds of searching, I decided to give up.

I jogged to catch up to the couple and saw them leaving in a taxi. I hailed one myself and instructed the driver to follow Bella's taxi.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Bella's apartment. She was just getting out of the cab when we parked and Tanya soon followed. I growled when I saw Tanya sling her arm over Bella's shoulder and started leading them to her apartment.

Bella had said this would be a friendly outing. She said that this wasn't going to lead to wild, drunken lesbian sex. She said that I could have tagged along.

I definitely couldn't have tagged along for _this_.

I barked my directions to the driver and impatiently waited to get home.

_End of Flashback_

It was Sunday and I was currently waiting in the elevator to get to Bella's apartment. It had taken awhile to wait for someone to go in or out of the apartment since this was a nice complex. It had taken me several other minutes to figure out Bella's apartment number. And after minutes of flirting with the doorman, I was able to figure out that Bella's apartment was 1716.

I breathed in a sigh of relief when the doors opened and quickly darted in the direction instructed to me. It was already ten thirty in the morning, so Bella was most probably awake. I really didn't care if she wasn't, I just _needed_ to know.

I knocked a few times before I heard light footsteps approaching the door. My heart started beating a little faster after I realized I had nothing to say.

The door opened and Bella's face swam into view. She wasn't looking at me when she pulled out a very lacy black bra and spoke.

"You forgot this." She turned around with a smirk on her face.

Her smirk was gone in less than a second and the bra was shoved behind her back.

"Alice."

"You slept with her?" I screamed at her.

"Shhh." She pulled me into her apartment and closed the door. "I can expla-… How do you know where I live?"

Oh… Shit…

"I, uh, well…" I tried as hard as I could to come up with a legitimate reason for knowing where she resided. In the end I came up with nothing. "I don't know?" I squeaked.

"Riiightt." She drew out and leaned against the door. "So I'm supposed to believe that you magically guessed the exact apartment in which I live? I think you should go home and come up with a better lie." She chuckled before opening the door.

"Wait!" She paused. "I just wanted to talk. You said that we could hang out yesterday, but you never came."

"I was busy."

"You could have warned me." I huffed.

"I don't own you, Alice." She laughed. "You can go do whatever you want. You don't have to wait for me or anything."

"I was lonely." I whispered.

"Well, I would think that _Bree_ kept you enough company. She sure talked a lot about you yesterday." She grumbled.

"Bree? Who's Bre-?" I paused. "I mean, when did you talk to Bree?"

"As I said, yesterday. I bumped into her on my way up to get ready. She lives on this floor actually." She said matter of factly. "Sorry, but I can't give you the exact number."

"I don't care about where she lives." I said.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked impatiently.

That was a good question. I really had no reason to be here except to be sure that nothing had transpired between Bella and Tanya last night. And _something_ had happened.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" I asked quietly.

"I have work." She sighed. "We can have dinner if you want. I can make something for us here." She said, running a hand through her hair.

And for some reason, my eyes chose to actually see what Bella was wear, which wasn't much. She was currently wearing a very flattering red bra and matching panties. Her body was absolutely amazing. Everything was toned to absolute perfection.

"You thought I was Tanya. That's why you didn't put any clothes on." I asked.

"Well, yeah, obviously." She chuckled, before looking down at herself. "I would have saved you from seeing my almost naked body if I had known it was you."

"Aren't you uncomfortable? Just standing here?" I asked.

"Nah, I prefer not wearing clothing." She stated bluntly.

"Oh." I blushed.

"So do you want to come over, or are you and Jasper up to something tonight?" She smiled at me.

"No, I can come. What time?" I asked.

"Just come any time after eight." She said. "Now if you shall excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

"Oh right. Sorry." I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye, Alice." She called out as she closed the door.

**A/N: I've suddenly had this very strong surge of imagination and I can actually write now. That doesn't mean that chapters are gonna come out faster, but I will be more tempted to write. Please review and tell me you guys are still reading this story. It really would mean A LOT to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG, you have no idea how excited I was for all the awesome reviews you guys left me. I was pretty surprised that so many people were reading my story. So thank you so much for the support!**

**I also kinda realized that I completely forgot about Alice's cast in the last chapter. I didn't change anything, but just imagine that Alice had the cast on the entire night. Sorry it took a while to load this, but I've been really busy with school and such. Important author's note at the end!**

APOV

I was nervous. That I knew for sure. It was Sunday night, 6:30, and I still couldn't figure out what to wear. Bella had said that we were just having dinner, but just having dinner could turn into a lot of things. You see, nothing was simple with Bella. She was probably the most spontaneous person I have ever met. What could just be a simple dinner could turn out to be a friendly outing to the movies, the park down the street from her apartment, a club, or anything she could think about.

I didn't want to look like I tried too hard to dress myself up, not that that would be too hard since my wardrobe was pretty limited, but I didn't want to look like a slob.

"Jasper!" I called out.

No answer.

"Jasper, come help me pick out what to wear!"

"Why are you even going to her house? You know she's just gonna try to get into your pants." He called out just as he entered the bedroom.

I frowned. No, she wouldn't try to get into my pants; she already had the _slut _for that.

"No, I've already told you that she has a girlfriend." I forced out of my mouth. "Anyways, it's just dinner with a friend. I haven't hung out with anyone in a while."

"You're never home anymore. I never see you." He whined. "Wouldn't you rather have a nice and quiet night at home?" He said suggestively.

"I have a job!" I turned around sharply. "Something which you have failed to get yourself. I'm trying to keep us off the streets while you stay at home and do God knows what. Maybe if you found a job yourself, then I wouldn't have to work so fucking much!"

"Whoa, chillax. I just miss you." He whispered.

I sighed. "I miss you too, but I need to get a life again. You have a bunch of friends to hang out with, and I don't. The only person I consider a friend is Bella, and I really don't want to lose that friendship."

"How about I take you out with my friends tonight instead. I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them." He asked hopefully.

"I would, but I already made a commitment." I said impatiently.

"Can I come with you then?" He asked.

"I don't know. She said it was just us."

The truth was, I really didn't want him to come along. I wanted Bella all to myself tonight. I knew I would get jealous if Jasper started flirting with her, and I really wanted to have a good time.

"Fine, go have fun with your lesbian friend." He turned to leave. "Just please don't do anything. Friends become more than friends because of alcohol."

"You don't have to worry about me, or Bella for that matter. We are both responsible women." I pointed out.

"Right, I'll be here all night so if you decide to come back early, wake me up."

I nodded before returning to the task at hand. I had absolutely nothing to wear and it was … 7:00!

I started rummaging through my closet with a new fervor. I really had to find the perfect outfit for this.

I just had to.

…

I was just finishing my mental pep talk when the elevator doors opened. It was currently 8:15 and Bella had said to be there any time after eight. This was a reasonable time, right?

I stumbled out of the elevator, and suddenly regretted wearing the six inch heel that was currently on the opposite foot of my cast. I actually regretted wearing everything I had chosen to wear. While I was completely used to wearing heels this high, I was not used to wearing dresses this tight. I might be a little over-dressed.

The door to one of the apartments opened and Bree walked out.

"Alice? Hey, what are you doing here?" She smiled at me as she locked her door.

"Oh, I was just visiting Bella. We're going to have dinner." I replied.

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, wow. I totally didn't expect that."

"Expect what?" Now I was confused.

"Well, you're having dinner with Bella. My parents told me she was… different." She said, looking everywhere but me.

"What?"_ I still didn't get what she was sa… Oh. _"Wait, you think I'm gay?"

"Well, you are eating dinner with her."

"No, were just friends. I used to know her in high school." I laughed nervously. "Anyway, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay." She smiled shyly. "Well, I have to go. See you around."

"Where are you going?"

"I met this guy a few days ago. It's kinda last minute, but I'm going to his apartment right now." She replied.

"Oh, have fun then." I waved at her.

I turned back to the hallway and made my way to Bella's apartment. My nerves suddenly came back and I second guessed if I should really be here. I had Jasper waiting for me at home and I could easily go back and watch a movie with him.

No! I needed to be friends with her. I needed to prove to her that I was better company than Tanya.

I knocked on the door and ruffled up my hair. I have no idea why, but I did.

I heard Bella unlock the door and my heart started beating faster. I could always make a run for it… I looked down the hallway longingly.

"Hello there! We weren't expecting you until 8:45." _Hold up there._

One, that wasn't Bella's voice.

Two, there wasn't supposed to be a _we_?

I looked up in total shock and anger. Did she really have the balls to come to Bella's apartment the same night I was supposed to be eating dinner with her?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, seething.

"I invited her of course." Bella's head popped up from behind Tanya. She frowned. "Where's Jasper?"

"Jasper? Why would Jasper be here?" I demanded. "And why is _she _here?"

"I thought we could double." She said as if that were the most logical thing in the world. "I thought I said that."

She opened the door a little wider and invited me in. I walked in and looked around for the first time. Last time I had been a little preoccupied, so I didn't get to take it in.

"You can always invite Jasper over." Tanya piped up. "We do have enough food."

"I, uh," I strayed off as I finally took in what Bella and Tanya were wearing. Now, I could tell both of them had a shit load of money, but I guess that doesn't really matter when it comes to buying clothes. Bella was wearing some old, torn up jeans and a Dartmouth College t-shirt. Tanya was wearing an overly large t-shirt from my old high school and sweatpants… I was dressed as a hooker. "Yeah, I think I will."

Tanya snickered at me as she took in what I was wearing and went to look through so CDs

"You can borrow my phone in the kitchen." Bella told me as she went to go look through some music with Tanya. "It's just up against the wall right next to the door."

"Thank you." I squeaked before limping in the general direction that she pointed to.

This was definitely not going as planned. Bella almost seemed cold and unresponsive to everything about me now. When I think about it, she wasn't really even excited when she brought up dinner. Was she getting tired of me? Was she finally realizing that she couldn't seduce me? Was I _too _straight for her?

I quickly dialed our house number and waited six seconds until the phone picked up.

"Hello?" He said in a ridiculously suave voice.

There was a light giggle(?) in the background, but I chose to ignore it at the moment.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I questioned.

"Oh." He seemed to fumble around with the phone. "Why are you calling, I thought you were eating dinner." He paused. "Are you coming home." This came out in a slightly panicked tone.

"No, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come over and eat dinner with us. She has a friend over. Could you bring me some extra clothes as well?" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I already made plans with the guys, they're here right now." He didn't seem to apologetic. "Why don't you just do this one without me?"

"Who's there?" Now I was kind of curious.

"Oh, uh, you know, the guys. You don't know any of them." He laughed to someone in the background and told them he would be there in a sec.

"Who was that?" Because that definitely wasn't a boy.

"Oh that was…" Pause. "…Brad?"

"Oh, okay." I wasn't totally convinced. "How long do you think you're going to be?"

"Uh, we're gonna be hangin' for a while. I don't think you should come home tonight, I think some of them are going to stay over." He said absently. "But if you do come over, call me and tell me cause I can kick them out."

"You don't have to. I'll just come over and they can sleep in the living room."

"NO. I mean, I seriously can have them get out. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He seemed determined. "So ask Bella if you can stay over the night, just sleep in separate rooms. I don't want her getting any ideas."

"Ok, by-." The line dropped before I finished.

I came out of the kitchen to find Bella and Tanya giggling on the coach, fighting for the controller. Bella was lying on her back and Tanya was lying on top of her with her arm reached out above her, holding the controller. Bella was struggling to reach up for it, but Tanya was keeping her down. Tanya finally noticed me glaring at them because she leaned down and pressed a non-friendly kiss to Bella's neck, all the while staring at me.

Bella started moaning and stopped her struggle to get the controller. I then decided to speak up.

"Hey Bella." She abruptly shot up and knocked Tanya off her. "Thank you so much for letting me use your phone."

She looked flustered and her skin was pink, which only seemed to make her look more beautiful.

"N-no problem." She smiled bashfully. "Me and Tanya were just deciding what music to put on."

"Tanya and I." Tanya corrected her silently.

"Whatever." Bella giggled and gently pushed at Tanya's shoulder. Tanya seemed to melt under Bella's gaze, and let herself fall to the couch.

"Is Jasper coming?" Bella asked.

"No, he uh, his friends came over and their hanging out." I shrugged. "If I had known that he could come, I would have invited him as well."

"Who cares, guys are overrated." Bella shrugged as well. "We'll have a lot more fun without him. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"Good, cause I made plenty." She said as she started walking to the kitchen.

I started following her but Tanya bumped into me as she tried to get closer to Bella. I stumbled a little, and almost tripped over my cast. I looked up with a fierce glare only to find myself alone. I growled to myself and entered the kitchen.

Bella was just putting a ginormous bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table while Tanya was practically eye fucking her from behind.

"Do you need me to get the plates?" I asked politely.

Tanya and Bella looked at each other weirdly and turned back to me as if I was the strangest girl in the world.

"Why would we need plates?" Bella asked.

"So we can eat our food." I stated.

Tanya snorted and didn't bother to hide it while Bella just smiled and shook her head.

"Tanya and I never use plates; we always just eat from the bowl." She laughed.

"But you guys just met." I pointed out incredulously. "How can you 'always' do this when you just met?"

Bella's eyes went wide and she looked to Tanya but Tanya seemed to be struggling with something.

"We, uh, we hang out a lot. She's been coming over for dinner every day for the past week." She rushed out.

"And _almost_ every day for _breakfast_." Tanya added smugly, to which I glared.

"Yeah, and breakfast too." Bella agreed quickly, but didn't seem to catch Tanya's innuendo.

I just huffed at Tanya and turned to Bella expectantly.

"Let's eat." She said as she went to a cabinet and pulled out three wine glasses and bottle of white wine.

"Ugh, I love Chardonnay." Tanya moaned, effectively making Bella blush.

I grumbled out a few words that I wasn't proud of and sat down at the table.

"I'm guessing we eat with our hands as well?" I asked casually.

"Alice." Bella sighed with her hands on her hips. "Silly, Alice."

I started feeling uncomfortable under her gaze and just smiled at her a weak smile. Tanya came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, the food's gonna get cold." She ended her sentence with a peck on Bella's cheek.

I was slightly thankful that Tanya brought Bella out of her little world. I was not, however, happy with the way she did so.

What. A. Slut.

They both sat down and Bella started pouring the wine. I caught Tanya's gaze and we suddenly got stuck glaring at each other.

"So, Alice, how's work been treating you?" Bella asked curiously, just as she handed me my glass.

"Yes, how is you're job going? It must be nice working as a cashier at Starbucks. Do you get free drinks?" Tanya, may I say, rudely asked.

"Tanya." Bella muttered as she elbowed her.

"No, it's fine." I glared at Tanya. "And yes we do get free drinks." I added smugly.

I could have slapped myself from how stupid I sounded. Who the heck would show off the perks of getting free drinks for working at Starbucks when you're twenty four?

No one.

"How about you Bella?" I asked, trying to get the spotlight off of me.

"It's pretty tiring. I've been so busy lately that I barely get to go out anymore." I huffed. "I guess that's what you get for becoming a lawyer."

Yeah, I can give you _thousands_ of other things you get as well.

"What, might I ask, do you do for a living, Tanya?" I asked.

She didn't seem that smart. She couldn't have been anything near what Bella was.

She seemed to think for a while before smiling.

"I'm a plastic surgeon." She said.

Bella snorted.

I gawked.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep." She said proudly. "Has anyone ever told you that your nostrils flare out every time you speak?" She asked.

My hand shot to my nose.

"No they don't Alice. Don't worry." Bella shook her head.

"I don't think you are qualified to make that assessment." Tanya stated and then sneer at me. "I could fix that up for you, but I gotta say that it wouldn't be cheap. Especially in your case."

"Anyways." Bella gave Tanya and me a look. "Let's eat."

She handed out the forks and started digging in. I gave Tanya a withering look to which she simply shrugged.

The nerve!

Tanya started eating as well and they fell into a comfortable silence for them, but an uncomfortable silence for me.

They just seemed so familiar with each other. It seemed as if they have known each other for years not days. I doubt that they would have been tousling it out in the couch if they only knew each other for a few days. Or maybe that's just a lesbian thing.

I grabbed my fork and hesitantly dipped it into the bowl.

"Spaghetti is my favorite food; I could eat it for every meal." Bella stated, while shoving it into her mouth.

"You'd get fat." Tanya replied in a monotone voice.

"No, why would I get fat?" She asked dumbly.

"Spaghetti makes you fat." Tanya said.

"Spaghetti makes you fat?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

They both erupted in a fit of giggles, but I seemed to miss out on the funny part.

"Uh, I love that movie!" Bella laughed.

"I know we have to go see it again." Tanya sighed.

Again?

"Yeah, that is definitely on my Christmas wish list." Bella pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"What are you guys talking about?" I interrupted them.

"We're talking about the awesomest movie ever to be shown in theatres." Bella said. "Don't tell me you have never heard of it."

I shrugged.

"That settles it; you're coming with us next time." Bella slapped the table.

Tanya speared her fork into the bowl and hit the bottom. Bella looked at her with her eyebrows knitted together.

We fell back into silence and started eating again.

I couldn't believe it when it happened, but the most Lady and The Tramp thing happened. And I could easily tell you who the tramp was.

Bella and Tanya put their forks in the same general area of the bowl and brought the noodles to their mouths. In the end, there was one noodle hanging between them. My eyes opened wide in disbelief when I realize what was about to transpire.

_This could not be happening. _

Tanya noticed it first and started pulling the pasta into her mouth while seductively staring at Bella. Bella didn't seem to notice what was happening, but when she looked down; her eyes went wide as well. She looked at Tanya before biting the noodle and cutting it off from her mouth. This seemed to disappoint Tanya who just slurped the rest into her mouth.

I breathed in a sigh of relief. Not that I was jealous, but that I wouldn't have to witness it, and Bella was less likely to get herpes.

"These are really long." I stated matter-o-factly.

Bella giggled. "That's what she said."

I blushed.

"Yellow." Tanya spit out.

"Blue." Bella followed.

They both looked at me, waiting for something magical to happen.

"What?" I questioned.

"You lost, you make a sex noise." Tanya said casually.

"Sex noise?"

"Yeah, see, the game is that yo-." Bella was cut off by her own moan as Tanya reached down and pressed her hand to a not so decent place on Bella's body.

"Don't worry, she did it for you." Tanya said smugly, still stroking Bella.

I just stared, in disbelief.

Bella stood up as fast as I could blink.

"Ok, were done." Bella piped as she turned around with the bowl in her hand.

She headed for the sink and just shoved the spaghetti down the drain.

"So, that was fun." Bella started again. "We should do it again sometime."

Tanya stood up as well, looking as if she hadn't just done what she did, and went to help Bella.

"No, I'll get that later." She waved off Tanya. "Alice, I think it's time for you to go home."

Tanya looked excited as heck.

I was hurt.

Did she really want to get rid of me so fast, just so she could have wild sex with this slut? I could feel tears start to form at the thought.

"I kinda forgot to ask. You can say no if you want, but can I stay over the night? Jasper is having some friends of his sleep over and he doesn't want me there." I sniffled.

"Cheater." Tanya coughed in her hand.

"No he isn't! He's way better than you." I stomped my foot.

"Whoa, Alice. It's okay. You can stay over." Bella interrupted.

"Sleepover!" Tanya yelled. "I call Bella's room. Which means you have to sleep in the guest room."

"I thought sleepovers entailed everyone sleeping in the _same _room." I replied.

"Not in this case." She crossed her arms.

"Well I don't want to sleep in the guest room." I crossed my own arms.

"You don't have a say in this." She said back.

"Neither do you, you don't even live here." I countered.

"I might as well. I spend more time here than my apartment." She said all high and mighty.

"Guys, we can all sleep in the same room." Bella put herself between us. "So do you mind sleeping on the floor, Alice?"

"I have back problems." I lied.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Tanya said.

"Fine then, you two can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in the guest room." She 'compromised.'

"No!" Tanya and I said at the same time.

"Then how are we going to do this?" Bella asked.

…

In the end, we were all laying in the same bed. Bella in the middle with Tanya and me flanked at her side Bella had given me some clothes to sleep in, and changed into something herself, or changed out of her jeans and kept her underwear. This didn't seem to bother Tanya.

I could feel Bella's leg next to mine. It was one of those moments where you don't want to be the first one to move, or else you might insult the person. I stayed still until Bella moved her leg away. I suddenly missed the warmth.

"Hey Bella, could you hold m-." I turned to find Bella deeply asleep.

I also noticed a very possessive hand covering her breast. I looked up to see Tanya glaring at me, before she closed her eyes and squeezed Bella's breast.

I turned away from them with a huff. _Ugh_.

I finally closed my eyes with a smile. Little did Tanya know that I had that same breast in my hand a few nights ago.

My eyes shot open just as the thought passed through my head.

_Why should I care?_

**A/N: **

**So I've been getting these mixed messages on Alice and Tanya. Some of you want Alice and Bella to be together, and others think Alice is mean and want Tanya and Bella to be together. At this point in the story, I could have either pairing happen; I wouldn't even have to change anything. I'm pretty sure I can find either of them someone to be with.**

**So it's up to you guys. Review and tell me who you want Bella to be with, I'll count the votes, and I'll make it happen. So that means you should review …or you might not get the ending you want.**

**So please review. I really want to know your opinions!**

**And whoever can tell me what movie was slightly quoted in this chapter will have their vote between Tanya and Alice count as two votes. Doesn't seem like that much of an advantage, but you'd be surprised. **


End file.
